Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro 1
by Mione Granger Weasley
Summary: Essa fic foi criada pela GENIAL Arabella, e ela é tão fofa que eu tive que traduzir! Conta a história da Pedra Filosofal do ponto de vista de Hermione.


**O Diário Secreto de Hermione Granger**

**Primeiro Ano**

**Fic escrita por Arabella (Traduzida por Mione Granger Weasley)**

Baseado em "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" de J.K. Rowling

Aviso: Nada pertende a mim exceto Gwen, quem desejaria pertencer à J.K. Rowling.

Nota da autora: Este diário foi a minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter.

Agradecimentos à Floreios por me deixar postar em primeiro lugar, à Honeychurch pela incrível betagem, à Zsenya pelo Sugarquill e maravilhosos planos, e à Justice, por ser a primeira a entender minha obsessão.

Nota da tradutora: Gente, essa fanfic é muito linda!! Conta o primeiro livro do ponto de vista da Hermione!! Muito linda mesmo! Leiam! E continua em "Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro Dois", "Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro Três", "Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro Quatro" e "Ponto de Vista do Ron", que é uma fic paralela à "Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro Quatro", e está junto com esta fic. Confuso não? Mas na hora de ler fica tudo bem, então tranquilizem e... leiam!! Vale a pena!!! É muito fofa!!!!

**HRdB**

1º de Agosto

Querida Guinevere,

A sra. Vauclain da Papeleiros Encantados me vendeu esse diário hoje, e me disse que a primeira coisa que eu deveria fazer quando fosse escrever era escrever minha senha secreta. Eu escolhi "HRdB". Ela disse que, sem a senha, as páginas irão parecer brancas a qualquer um que for ler o que eu escrevi. Eu adorei que ninguém nunca vai ler o que escrevo, exceto eu! Meu diário de casa tem uma tranca bem fraquinha, e eu sempre desconfiei que minha mãe dava uma olhada de vez em quando. Assim é _muito_ melhor! A sra.Vauclain disse também que eu deveria escolher um diário com o que eu fosse passar o resto da vida. Quando eu vi que seu nome era Guinevere, eu simplesmente soube que você seria minha! Eu adorei as histórias do Rei Arthur e do Sir Lancelot, e a linda Guinevere!

_Ora, obrigada._

Ah! A sra.Vauclain me disse que você responderia se estivesse inspirada, mas eu não esperava que... então você está aí mesmo?

_Claro!_

Você vai falar comigo sempre?

_Quando você quiser._

Ah, Gwen, isso é absolutamente o dia mais maravilhoso, mais mágico da minha vida! Você... você não se importa se eu lhe chamar de Gwen?

_Não me importo._

Então, Gwen, eu sou Hermione Granger. Tenho onze anos... bom, na verdade tenho dez, mas vou fazer onze em setembro, e esse é meu primeiro dia no mundo da magia! Claro, eu sempre fui uma bruxa, mas eu não sabia disso até semana passada. Uma coruja pousou na mesa do café, num dia aparentemente normal, e largou uma carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e eu fui aceita! Sem nenhum teste, nem nada! E todos nós, meus pais e eu, ficamos tão chocados que mal podíamos acreditar. Mas é verdade. Eu sou uma bruxa! Acabei de voltar do Beco Diagonal em Londres para comprar meus materiais escolares, e eu estou tão empolgada com tantos livros! Nem sei por onde começar a ler!

Eu tenho muita sorte de que eu tenho pais tão compreensivos. Eles me deixaram ir à Hogwarts de primeira, e eles estão tão orgulhosos de mim! Ninguém da minha família é bruxo, mas eu acho que sou realmente poderosa. Minha carta dizia que eu demonstrava "um talento excepcional demais para continuar entre os trouxas" e que eu havia demonstrado "aplicações mágicas medicinais de uma peculiar e avançada natureza". Acho que eles devem ter visto quando eu fiz o dente da Susie Raviski crescer.

Foi um acidente, lógico. Ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara, por causa dos meus dentes grandes, na frente da classe inteira, e eu fiquei tão brava! E então, de repente, o dente da Susie começou a crescer e ficou maior, bem maior que o meu! Eu acho que sabia que tinha feito aquilo, mas eu certamente não sabia como. Se eu soubesse eu teria feito os meus dentes diminuírem. Eu odeio eles. Mas Susie mereceu o que aconteceu, ela era tão chata comigo... Estou feliz que não vou voltar para aquela escola nunca mais. Aposto que muitas pessoas de Hogwarts vão ser bem melhores comigo.

De qualquer maneira, nunca mais vou fazer o dente de ninguém crescer, mesmo se eu ficar muito brava por causa de algo(e certamente eu ficarei). A carta também dizia que agora que eu conheço meus poderes, não devo abusar deles (e com certeza eu não vou!)

Ah, Gwen, há tanta coisa pra dizer ainda, mas é melhor eu ir para a cama se eu quiser levantar cedo amanhã. Tenho que ler cada livro antes que eu vá para Hogwarts - e são questão de semanas! Espero que eu tenha tempo de aprender algumas coisas. Suponho que isso é tudo, para a primeira vez que escrevo, então. A sra.Vauclain disse que esse diário iria durar para sempre, e que as páginas nunca rasgam ou estragam. Acho que isso significa que você vai saber tudo sobre mim, e sobre Hogwarts! Vou manter um diário o tempo todo! Fico feliz que tenho você.

Boa-noite, Gwen.

_Boa noite, Hermione._

**HRdB**

7 de Agosto

Querida Gwen

Eu acabei de abrir este diário por mágica! Fiz o feitiço "Alohomora", e funcionou! Estou tão empolgada! Tenho lido bastante sobre feitiços, mas este foi o primeiro que eu experimentei.

_Na verdade, querida, você se importa de me abrir sempre por mágica? Fiquei tão orgulhosa por você ter aprendido como! É melhor você ir se desapegando a fazer as coisas do jeito trouxa._

Ah, claro! Do jeito trouxa - que engraçado. Meus pais são trouxas, claro. Completamente não-mágicos. Dentistas. Mas eles andaram lendo bastante também.Vi um livro sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira da mamãe chamado "Trouxa: Ajudando Seus Filhos a Fazerem a Transição Mágica".

Eles têm sido realmente maravilhosos com essa coisa toda. Mamãe diz que a coisa mais importante para o pai trouxa se lembrar é que crianças que são bruxas e bruxos são apenas crianças comuns compoderes extraordinários. Não sei bem quanto a isso. Nunca fui realmente comum. Mas adorei a idéia de ter poderes extraordinários. Ainda é surpreendente, sabe? Toda a minha vida eu achei que magia era apenas algo que se via em livros de história, e agora eu descubro que existe - e que eu consigo fazer isso! Me sinto tão especial... Fico feliz que há algo especial em mim por trás da minha inteligência. Ser inteligente não conta muito nas escolas trouxas. As pessoas só ficam fazendo piadas de você - como aquela horrível Susie e sua gangue. Mamãe e papai sempre disseram que ela tinha inveja, mas ela não tem. Ela é bonita e popular, e eu era... algo que nunca ninguém teria inveja.

Bom, isso não importa mais! Sou uma bruxa - HRdB, para ser mais precisa, e Susie Raviski pode continuar com toda sua beleza. Eu posso fazer mágica! De qualquer modo, aposto que dezenas de pessoas em Hogwarts são inteligentes. E eu me juntarei com elas. Espero.

Tenho medo, Gwen. Ainda há tanto para aprender... Ainda tenho cino livros para ler. Nunca vou aprender tudo em tempo. Bem, acho melhor eu tentar, então.

Falo com você mais tarde.

**HRdB**

12 de Agosto

Gwen?

_Fale, querida._

O que você fazia na Papeleiros Encantados antes de eu comprar você? Era muito chato lá?

_Ah não, eu visitava._

Quê?! Como?

_Objetos mágicos como esse diário, que pudessem pensar por si mesmos, tivessem cérebro. Nossos cérebros de diário são baseados nos Papeleiros Encantados, com a sra.Vauclain. Só existimos no diário quando somos chamados._

E eu chamo você quando faço o "Alohomora" e escrevo a senha?

_Precisamente._

E quando eu não estou escrevendo, você visita seus amigos?

_Correto. Ou eu posso descansar._

Você... bom, você conta meus segredos aos outros--cérebros?

_Mesmo se eu quisesse - e eu não quero - eu não poderia. Todos nós somos encantados para guardar segredo. Só se eu tivesse sua explícita permissão._

Bom, então é um alívio. E estou feliz que você tenham algo para fazer. Seria realmente chato apenas ficar me escutando. Então, você estava visitando seus amigos?

_Na verdade eu estava tendo uma maravilhosa conversa com Esmeralda._

Quem é ela?

_Minha melhor amiga. Ela pertence à outro diário._

Bom, vou deixar você conversar com ela, então. Só queria te perguntar aquilo.

_Obrigada. E agradeço por lembrar de me abrir por mágica. É muita gentileza._

De nada. Até mais!

_Até mais, querida._

**HRdB**

23 de agosto

Querida Guinevere,

Desculpe por ter ficado tanto tempo sem escrever, mas eu fiquei estudando todos os dias, literalmente. É incrível o que estive aprendendo. Me sinto atordoada. Há duas coisas que mais me interessam, depois de tudo o que li.

Primeiro - estou realmente interessada e Transfiguração. Transformar coisas em outras - é fascinante! Deve ser realmente difícil, acho. Aposto que consigo fazer. Afinal, a carta diz que sou "excepcional".

Segundo - Li tudo sobre os horríveis anos em que o Lorde das Trevas esteve no poder. Posso dizer o nome dele ou você prefere que eu o chame de "Você Sabe Quem"? Percebi que as pessoas nos livros parecem não querer dizer o nome dele.

_Voldemort, você quer dizer._

Ah, que bom. Fico feliz que você não seja tão "medrosa". Acho que eu devo dizer o nome dele se quiser.

_Sou seu diário, querida. Você pode dizer o que quiser do jeito que quiser. Mas vou lhe recomendar não dizer o nome dele na frente dos outros estudantes._

Eu não direi, então. Mas o que me mais me intrigou foi aquela história toda sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu - você sabe - aquele que Voldemort não conseguiu matar.

_Sim, Harry Potter._

Acho que ele é realmente famoso! Ele tem onze anos agora. Fiz a conta. Fiquei pensando, será que ele estará em Hogwarts? Ele estará no primeiro ano também. Gostaria de conhecê-lo. Suponho que ele deve ser realmente poderoso., e aposto que ele deve se achar o máximo por ter parado Voldemort. Mas eu me sentiria assim também. _É_ realmente heróico. Fico pensando se ele é cheio de si. Você sabe se ele estará em Hogwarts?

_Não sei._

Acho que terei que esperar para ver, então. Não posso imaginar um garoto poderoso que não entre em Hogwarts. É a melhor escola de magia do mundo, pelo que li. Ugh... Se ele é tão bom, só espero que não seja bonito. Meninos que são bonitos _e_ inteligentes são normalmente insuportáveis. Mas não importa. Ele provavelmente será realmente popular em Hogwarts, com toda aquela fama. E eu não costumo andar com pessoas populares.

Bom, vou voltar para os livros. Tchau.

**HRdB**

31 de Agosto

Gwen, Gwen, eu partirei amanhã! Não sei como poderei dormir. Espero que comecemos com a aula de transfiguração. E eu quero ver o teto encantado do Salão Principal (parece que é igual ao céu lá fora!). Estou louca para ver alguma mágica de verdade. Andei experimentando alguns feitiços, e deram certo, mas são tão simples - eu quero ver mágica real, de verdade. Espero que eu consiga achar aquela plataforma maluca em King´s Cross. Nunca ouvi falar dela antes. Espero que eu conheça alguém legal logo de saída. Espero que eu fique em uma casa boa - Acho que Grifinória é a melhor, depois a Corvinal. Espero que os professores sejam legais. E espero também que a biblioteca esteje aberta a noite toda - há tantas coisas que eu quero ver! Por exemplo -

_Hermione, querida? Vá dormir._

Certo. Mas primeiro - você me deixa perguntar só uma coisinha? Você tem algum conselho para mim?

_Apenas um. RELAXE. Tudo ficará bem. Eu estava mesmo contando a Esmeralda que garota esperta que você é, e como eu tenho a certeza que você será a melhor do ano._

Ah, obrigada, Gwen!

_E agora eu tenho uma pergunta. Claro que você não precisa responder se não quiser._

O que é?

_O que significa sua senha?_

Ah... você promete não rir?

_Prometo._

Hum... Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas.

_Sim, eu bem que achei que era isso. Boa-noite, HRdB._

Boa-noite!

**HRdB**

1º de Setembro

Querida Guinevere

Eu nem sei como vou escrever tudo que tenho para contar, eu não vou nem tentar. Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida! Tudo foi cem vezes melhor do que eu esperava. Hogwarts é um sonho!

Chegar na Plataforma 9 e 3/4 é maravilhoso! A avó de um garoto nos ajudou a passar. Ele está no primeiro ano também, e se chama Neville. Me pareceu trouxa, mas ele disse que a família dele é bruxa há gerações. Ele deve ter sangue mágico para vir para Hogwarts. Nós viajamos boa parte juntos, mas eu dei uma volta no trem para ajudá-lo a achar o sapo dele, que ele tinha perdido. E adivinhe quem eu conheci?

Harry Potter! Ele _está _no primeiro ano. Eu não fiz um escândalo, apenas disse que eu sabia quem ele era, e que ele estava em pelo menos três dos nossos livros-texto.

Ele não pareceu saber daquilo tudo. Nem seu amigo, Ron alguma coisa. Você sabia - não posso acreditar que nenhum deles tenha lido os livros! Não posso imaginar o porque deles não terem querido ler. É tudo tão interessante!, não como uma escola normal (acho que eu sempre achei tudo muito interessante).

Mas Harry Potter parecia tão... normal. Como qualquer um, realmente, exceto por aquela cicatriz na testa, onde Voldemort o atingiu. E ele e o amigo dele estavam sentados lá, comento Sapos de Chocolate e trocando cartões como se nada de especial estivesse acontecendo. O que se chamava Ron tentou lançar um feitiço no seu rato, mas não funcionou. Eu acho que ele deveria ter conseguido. É um tanto quanto desapontador, dois bruxos, um tão famoso, e eles são tão normais. Acho que o livro da minha mãe estava certo. Eles são apenas crianças comuns com poderes extraordinários.

Mas nada mais foi comum! Os barcos que nos levaram até o castelo (um castelo! Viver num castelo de verdade!), o teto encantado, o gigante guarda-caça Hagrid, a festa, a Seleção...

Eu estou na Grifinória! Harry Potter, Ron, Neville e um monte de garotas que eu conheci no trem e outros dois meninos também estão! Todos eles parecem... bem, é muito cedo para dizer. Mas eu _fiquei_ um tanto surpresa por não ter ido parar na Corvinal. Afinal, o Chapéu Seletor disse que os Corvinais são inteligentes, espertos,estudiosos. Grifinórios supostamente são os corajosos. Acho que estou feliz por ter sido contada como corajosa, mas eu sempre me classifiquei como o tipo inteligente. Devem haver vários bruxos e bruxas aqui muito mais inteligentes que eu, na casa da Corvinal. Não que eu não tenha gostado! Estou muito feliz de ser uma grifinória. (Só espero que eu não tenha que fazer nada de heróico. Pessoas corajosas sempre tem de fazer algo de heróico, não é mesmo?)

De qualquer maneira eu estou feliz de não ter parado na Sonserina. Todos os livros que eu li diziam que a casa está cheia de bruxos das trevas.

Ah, Gwen, eu estou morrendo de sono. Começaremos nossas aulas pela manhã e eu realmente quero estar preparada, então preciso voltar para meus cadernos. Ou talvez não. Estou muito cansada.

Boa-noite.

**HRdB**

2 de Setembro

Querida Gwen

Ontem à noite foi um pouco estranho, no meu dormitório. Eu fico lá com outras duas garotas do primeiro ano da Grifinória, Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown. Elas são muito legais, não posso dizer que são chatas - mas foi um pouco estranho.

Nós nos apresentamos e elas perguntaram sobre minha família e minha casa, então eu disse a elas que meus pais eram trouxas, e tudo. Lilá e Parvati me olharam curiosamente. Não no mau sentido, mas... eu me senti um tanto quanto diferente. As duas são de famílias inteiramente mágicas. Há dois meninos com pais trouxas no primeiro ano - Dino Thomas nasceu trouxa, e Simas Finnigan tem apenas o pai trouxa.

Mas eu sou a única garota.

Parvati me perguntou "Então, o que você fazia antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts?". Eu respondi " O que eu fazia? Eu ia para uma escola trouxa." Ela disse "Não, quero dizer, o que você fazia sem precisar de magia?". E eu disse a verdade a ela: "Eu não acreditava em magia até o mês passado."

Você tinha que ter visto a cara delas. Lilá disse "Você... você não acreditava em magia? Mamãe me disse como nascidos trouxas cresciam, mas eu nunca pensei que..."

Gwen, elas não estavam tentando me fazer sentir mal, mas elas fizeram. Eu tentei não ligar; eu apenas disse "Ah, eu sei que eu tenho muitas coisas pra aprender, mas eu peguei o espírito da coisa bem rápido, li os nossos livro-textos e tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem. Vários nascidos trouxas vem para essas escola, não é mesmo?"

As duas assentiram e disseram que tudo ficaria bem, mas então elas começaram a falar uma com a outra sobre algum tipo de banda ou algo que elas escutavam na Rádio Bruxa. E eu não entendi nada daquilo.

Eu fiquei pensando se vai demorar muito tempo para mim me ajustar a esse mundo.

_Leva muito pouco tempo, na verdade. E você é brilhante - você não precisa se preocupar em entender coisas. Tenho certeza de que você terá muito menos problema do que eu tive._

Você nasceu trouxa, então?

_Minha mãe era bruxa, mas eu cresci como trouxa. E quando eu entrei na escola, foi exatamente como você._

Ah, isso me faz sentir melhor. Obrigada por me contar isso, Gwen.

_De nada._

Agora eu preciso ir. Quero contar a você tudo sobre meu primeiro dia de aula, mas eu preciso fazer meus primeiros deveres, e estou determinada a acertar tudo. Tenho muito o que aprender se quero ser uma boa bruxa. Tenho muitos anos pra fazer isso. Voltarei e te contarei tudo sobre as aulas amanhã. Boa-noite.

**HRdB**

3 de Setembro

Queridíssima Guinevere

Esses primeiros dois dias foram realmente maravilhosos. A primeira aula ontem foi Transfiguração, e a Profa.McGonagall transformou a mesa num porco! Claro, nenhum de nós conseguirá fazer isso por um longo tempo. E pensando bem, não consigo imaginar como pode ser uma boa idéia transformar mesas em porcos. Mas foi realmente engraçado de ver!

A melhor parte foi essa, depois de escrever bastante: eu consegui fazer um pouco de magia!

A Profa.McGonagall nos deu fósforos, e nós tínhamos que transformá-los em agulhas. Bom, foi realmente difícil - ninguém conseguiu realmente transformar, mas no final da aula eu tive sorte, e meu fósforo ficou todo prateado, com uma pontinha no final!

A professora sorriu pra mim um pouco, e ela é realmente severa, então achei que foi realmente um bom cumprimento.

Eu também tive Herbologia ontem. A Profa.Sprout é excelente - ela realmente conhece suas ervas, plantas e fungos. Estou muito feliz que eu tenha lido bastante, isso tornou as aulas muito mais fáceis, e eu aprendi muito mais, porque eu reforcei meu conhecimento, melhor do que aprender tudo aquilo só na hora da aula.

Tivemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acho que eu não sei se aprendi alguma coisa. O Professor Quirrell pareceu bem inseguro para alguém que supostamente seria expert em combater múmias e lobisomens, essas coisas. Cada vez que alguém lhe perguntava algo sobre algum tipo de monstro ele pulava um metro no ar.

Sem mencionar que a sala de aula e suas vestes cheiravam a alho - os gêmeos Weasley (irmãos do Ron, a propósito, ele é um Weasley) disseram que ele põe alho no turbante para se defender de vampiros! Mas, bem, eu não sei se confio nos gêmeos Weasley. E espero que Quirrell não ensine todo o ano, porque eu realmente quero aprender Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ( pro caso dos sonserinos resolverem atacar! Eles parecem ser bem mal-encarados)

Então tivemos o Professor Flitwick, de Feitiços, que eu absolutamente adorei. Fui muito bem em Feitiços. Eu girei e sacudi a varinha perfeitamente e foi apenas o primeiro dia. Senti como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer feitiço que colocassem na minha frente. Mas Flitwick é realmente adorável, é o bruxo mais pequenininho que eu já vi. Ele tem de se sentar em cima de uma pilha de livros para ser enxergado pelos alunos, atrás da escrivaninha! E qualdo ele estava fazendo a chamada e parou no nome de Harry Potter ele deu um gritinho excitado e quase caiu da cadeira. Eu quase senti pena de Harry, quer dizer, deve ser bem legal ser famoso, mas deve ser bem embaraçoso ter pessoas fazendo escândalo à sua volta o tempo todo.

Amanhã temos Transfiguração e Herbologia novamente, e nossa primeira aula de História da Magia (dado por um fantasma chamado Prof.Binns!), e Astrologia à meia-noite (imagine uma aula no terraço à meia-noite! Não é divino?) e sexta temos nossa primeira aula dupla de Poções, com o Professor Snape. Eu não acredito que essa é minha vida. É praticamente perfeita.

Sabe, eu percebi que vários primeiranistas andam se perdendo pelo castelo, então eu ando desenhado mapas para onde eu vou. Fui para o Salão Principal hoje à noite para jantar sem problema algum, e eu percebi que vários outros (até Harry Potter e Ron Weasley) levaram quinze minutos pra me alcançar! Acho que devo me sentir contente por isso, mas eu me sinto.

Até mesmo com meu mapas, não me controlei para achar o corredor do terceiro andar. O professor Dumbledore, nosso diretor, disse que é proibido. Ele disse que não devemos ir até lá, a não ser que quisermos ter uma morte dolorida. Não acho que ele esteja brincando, e só quero saber aonde é para poder ficar longe dali.

Nossa, é muito tarde. Tenho que ir dormir se quero estar preparada para ficar acordada até depois da meia-noite amanhã. Quero estar realmente preparada e acordada para aprender o movimento dos planetas! Boa noite, Gwen.

**HRdB**

6 de Setembro

Ah, Gwen, que droga.

Tivemos dupla aula de Poções hoje com os sonserinos, e o Professor Snape dá muito favoritismo a eles! Foi muito injusto o jeito com que ele tratou os Grifinórios, realmente foi. Harry e Neville foram os mais maltratados, mas ele odeia todos da nossa casa, é muito injusto.

Primeiro ele começou a perguntar a Harry todas aquelas perguntas difíceos (Bom, elas não eram _tão_ difíceis, _eu_ sabia as respostas, mas ninguém mais sabia.) Ele continuou perguntando mesmo depois de perceber que ele não fazia idéia-e eu com a minha mão erguida no ar o tempo todo! Ele não me chamou nenhuma vez, eu achei que eu ia me levantar de repente.

Então Harry disse algo como " Eu não sei, mas Hermione sabe, porque você não pergunta a ela?". Bem, eu achei que foi bem legal da parte de Harry (mesmo que foi um tanto atrevido), porque eu estava _morrendo_ de vontade de responder. Então Snape me mandou sentar e tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória por Harry responder a ele.

E então Neville adicionou seus ingredientes muito cedo na poção para curar queimaduras, e acabou _se_ queimando mesmo (eu juro que aquele garoto é trouxa, mesmo que a família dele seja bruxa por 37 gerações ou algo assim). Então Snape tirou outro ponto de nós porque Harry deveria ter ajudado Neville, e eles nem estavam fazendo juntos!

Apesar de tudo, foi uma boa aula, e eu posso agora realmente curar queimaduras se eu precisar. Mas foi uma aula bem incômoda, eu não gostei do Prof.Snape.

Percebi que Harry e Ron chegaram no Salão Principal na hora. Acho que eles finalmente aprenderam como fazer isso sem se perderem--após um longo tempo. Estou começando a pensar que talvez o Chapéu Seletor tenha me posto na casa errada. Acho que ele devia ter me colocado na Corvinal, depois de tudo. Eu não percebi nenhum _deles_ se perdendo no castelo essa semana.

Isso é tudo. ´Noite, Gwen.

**HQoW**

13 de Setembro

(Sexta-feira 13, a propósito)

Ah, esses garotos! Gwen, existe algum cérebro masculino que você visite?

_Não muitos. São raros os garotos que escrevem em diários hoje em dia._

Bom, fico feliz que _você_ não tenha que lidar com eles. Você deveria ter visto a bagunça de hoje. Garotos!! Eu tenho que te contar a história toda, porque ainda estou fervendo de raiva.

Tudo começou com as aulas de vôo. Eu não gostei da aula - foi um tanto difícil para mim lidar com a vassoura, o que eu não conseguia entender, porque eu li mais sobre voar do que qualquer um. Ontem no café da manhã eu estava dando várias dicas aos outros primeiranistas, e eu realmente esperava que todo aquele estudo valesse a pena (normalmente vale.) Mas eu não consegui nem fazer a vassoura subir para a minha mão com o comando "Suba!". Vassoura idiota.

Não é esse o ponto, acho.

Neville estava tendo sua normal cota de dificuldades, e acabou subindo com a vassoura no ar, e caindo. Madame Hooch o levou a enfermaria. Mas Neville deixou cair o seu Lembrol, que sua avó tinha lhe dado para que ele se lembrasse de tudo o que esquecesse, e esse garoto estúpido, Draco Malfoy (Sonserina, claro) decidiu ficar com ele, só para ser mau.

Bom, Harry Potter não gostou daquilo. Ele disse "Me dá aqui, Malfoy", e a voz que ele usou me fez acreditar que ele era o mesmo garoto dos livros, afinal. Ele tem um tipo de... heroísmo. Não sei. Fiquei agradecida por ele ter dito algo-coitado do Neville, já tinha bastante problemas sem ter o Malfoy para roubar o seu Lembrol. Harry olhou para ele, e eu achei que Malfoy fosse devolver.

Bom, ele não devolveu. Subiu na vassoura como para dar uma demonstração, mesmo que Madame Hooch tivesse nos dito que não era para fazermos isso! (Eu estou absolutamente supresa pelo desprezo que algumas pessoas tem pelas regras. É terrível.). Ele subiu mais um pouco e começou a provocar Harry. Harry perdeu a cabeça e subiu em _ sua _vassoura, e tentou pegar o Lembrol da mão de Malfoy.

Harry nunca tinha voado antes, Gwen! Foi horrivelmente perigoso! Eu tentei pará-lo, e gritei o tempo todo para ele descer, mas ele é tão _garoto_, eu juro, e Ron Weasley é também, torcendo e assobiando como se fosse uma coisa boa!

Harry alcançou Malfoy e mandou ele devolver o Lembrol. Malfoy jogou a bolinha para o chão, e Harry voou - Gwen, foi apavorante- para o chão, e capturou o Lembrol. Graças a Deus que ninguém o apanhou! São dois exibidos! (Acho que foi realmente impressionante para um primeiro vôo. Mas eu ainda estou brava - ele nunca tinha voado!) Claro que alguém viu, a Profa.McGonagall, que eu supus que fosse puni-lo gravemente. Eu quase desejei que ele fosse expulso. Mas injustamente, ele foi _compensado_ por ter quebrado as regras!(Só porque ele é o famoso Harry Potter, acho eu. Agora posso ver porque Snape o testou. Ninguém o trata como qualquer um de nós. É injusto.) Ele é tão aparentemente bom numa vassoura que vai jogar Quadribol - o esporte mais famoso do mundo bruxo - pelo time da Grifinória. (Supostamente era pra ser segredo, mas todo mundo da nossa casa já sabe.). Ele é tão novo! É o jogador mais novo do século a ser colocado num time de casa.

E você deveria ter visto a cara dele e de Ron no jantar. Se achando como dois idiotas. Bem, era bom que ele tivesse recuperado o Lembrol de Neville, mas realmente! Ele deveria ter deixado um professor cuidar de Malfoy. Mas ele e Ron - e todos os outros grifinórios - apenas pensam que é a melhor coisa do mundo. Ninguém se _importa_ om as regras, Gwen. Eu juro, eu devia ter ido para a Corvinal.

Eu queria que tivesse parado por aí, mas tem mais-muito mais.

No jantar de ontem, Malfoy desafiou Harry para um duelo de bruxos, á meia-noite, na Sala dos Troféus. Eu imaginei que ele estivesse com inveja porque Harry estava no time da Grifinória (Malfoy pilotava uma vassoura muito mal comparado com ele.) Bom, claro, sendo _garotos_, Harry aceitou e Ron o escoltou. Quando eu tentei dizer a eles que era uma péssima idéia os dois apenas me ignoraram. Na verdade, cada vez que eu tento falar com eles Ron Weasley é _especialmente _ruim comigo. Ele rola os olhos e fica murmurando coisas. Eu tento não deixar que isso me atinja, Gwen, mas eu odeio quando as pessoas me tratam assim. É exatamente como Susie Raviski e seu grupinho me tratavam. Como um ninguém. Só porque eu não queria meus colegas quebrando regras! Francamente.

De qualquer maneira, eu os esperei e os segui até fora do salão comunal, tentando-os convencer a não irem àquele estúpido duelo. Eles não escutaram nem um pouco. Eu desisti e tentei voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Afinal, não era da minha conta se eles queriam ser expulsos. Eu apenas não queria perder nenhum ponto por causa de sonserinos idiotas.

Você provavelmente pensaria que eu era um ogro ou alguma coisa assim, o jeito que aqueles garotos me acusaram de interferir. Bem, eles apenas não ligavam para ninguém, exceto para eles mesmos, e aqui está uma prova: Quando eu tentei voltar para a torre, a Mulher Gorda, que guarda nossa entrada, havia desaparecido para visitar algum quadro, e eu fiquei trancada do lado de fora. E você sabe o que aqueles garotos fizeram? Disseram que não se importavam, que tinham que chegar no local do duelo, que já estavam muito atrasados!

E lá estava eu, trancada do lado de fora, com meu roupão, e eu tinha que segui-los, porque obviamente eu não ia ficar lá esperando por Filck ou Madame Nor-r-ra me capturarem! (Filch é o zelador e Madame Nor-r-ra é a gata dele, e ambos tem um objetivo na vida: capturar estudantes e metê-los em problemas.) E como se não fosse o bastante, encontramos o pobre do Neville adormecido no corredor, trancado do lado de fora. Ele havia esquecido a senha. (Honestamente, "focinho de porco" é tão difícil assim???) Então ele se juntou a nós e todos descemos para encontrar Malfoy.

Bom, surpresa, surpresa, sabia que Malfoy não estava lá? Ele nunca planejou encontrar Harry. Na verdade ele tinha contado a Filch que haveria alguém na Sala de Troféus à meia-noite. E nós os encontramos, ele e Madame Nor-r-ra, que estavam prontos para capturar qualquer um que aparecesse pelo caminho.

Bom, nós corremos! Eu não precisava de uma detenção, obrigada! Mas corremos na direção errada. Pirraça , o poltergeist do castelo. Ron, estupidamente, jogou uma coisa nele, e ele começou a gritar e berrar, então nós nos trancamos em um armário.(Eu usei "Alorromora" para nos trancar lá dentro-sorte que eu tinha praticado com você!) Mas Gwen!!!! Não era um armário! Era o corredor proibido do terceiro andar, que Dumbledore nos avisou para não ir! E ele não estava brincando sobre a morte dolorosa! Havia um enorme, feioso cachorrão de três cabeças lá, encima de um alçapão, guardando alguma coisa. E ele definitivamente tentou nos matar! Nós fugimos, claro, mas pobre Neville, não acho que ele vá se recuperar.

O pior foi que nós voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória (sem sermos pegos, graças a Deus. Eu nunca vou perdoar Harry nem Ron. Eu devia tê-los deixado ir!). Harry e Ron não pareciam nem um pouco arrependidos. Mesmo depois de quase termos sido pegos e mortos ou (pior, realmente) expulsos de Hogwarts- e não se sentirem arrependidos. Na verdade eles pareciam realmente bravos _comigo._

_GAROTOS!!! Francamente!!!!_

Não vou falar com eles até que entre algum senso de responsabilidade naquelas cabecinhas. Vou os ignorar, partir de agora. Vou contar pra você se eles amadurecerem ou não, mas Gwen, não segure a respiração.

_Eu não irei, querida. Estou aliviada que você está salva, depois de tudo aquilo._

Obrigada, Gwen. Ugh... Dupla aula de Poções novamente. Ah, que ótimo, exatamente o que eu preciso, ver Malfoy e Harry brigando novamente. Bom, não vou olhar para nenhum deles, nem Ron. Vou ser dupla do Neville, e ver se eu consigo ajudá-lo.

_Você é uma boa garota. Agora vá, você está atrasada._

Eu estou! Ah não!

**HRdB**

22 de Setembro

Gwen,

Não vale nem a pena _tentar_ com aqueles dois. Não falei uma palavra com eles por uma semana. E adivinhe, eles estão realmente satisfeitos com isso. Eu _não_ vou deixar eles ferirem meus sentimentos.

Eles simplesmente não valem a pena.

Mas você quer saber o que aconteceu? Porque isso está me deixando louca.

_Vamos lá, então._

Bom, no café da manhã, o correio chegou como de costume, e Harry recebeu um longo e fino pacote.. Ninguém parecia capaz de adivinhar o que era (Bom, realmente, Gwen, é tão difícil identificar uma vassoura embrulhada?? Especialmente quando Harry acaba de entrar para o time de Quadribol? Pelo amor de Deus.) Bom, eu não deveria dizer que _ninguém _ adivinhou o que era. Malfoy adivinhou, e contou direto para o Prof.Flitwick.

Claro, como Harry é uma _exceção_ (injusto!) Flitwick já sabia tudo sobre as circunstâncias especiais, deu a Harry um grande sorriso e perguntou o modelo da vassoura. É uma Niper 2000 ou algo assim, que eu acho que deve ser bem boa, porque antes que Flitwick desse um saltito, Ron lançou um olhar superior para o Malfoy e fazendo graça da velha vassoura _dele_.

Então Malfoy disse algo sobre a família de Ron não ter condições de comprar nenhuma vassoura (Gwen, foi completamente idiota falar aquilo da família de Ron). De qualquer maneira, Flitwick saiu (o que foi muito bom, porque Ron estava morrendo de vontade de pular no pescoço de Malfoy), e Malfoy começou a encher o saco.

Harry disse algo como "Ah sim, é minha Nimbus 2000, e foi graças ao Malfoy aqui que eu a consegui!" Então ele e Ron subiram as escadas, deixando Malfoy realmente bravo. Eu os segui - Deus sabe o que aconteceria se eu ficasse perto de Malfoy aquela hora! - e eu ouvi Harry falando no topo da escada: "É verdade, se Malfoy não tivesse pego o Lembrol de Neville e o atirado, eu nunca teria entrado para o time". Então eu disse a ele: "Então eu suponho que você acha que isso é uma recompensa por quebrar regras?" Depois de tudo, ele _voou_ contra as regras, e _não_ foi punido por isso. Ninguém foi. Mas ele é Harry Potter.

Bem, Gwen, eu estou te dizendo, aqueles garotos me lançam os olhares mais sujos! Acho que eles são realmente maus. Harry disse "Eu acho que você não estava falando com a gente, não é?" e Ron me lançou o mesmo olhar que dera para Malfoy, e disse "Bom, não pare agora, estava fazendo tão bem á gente!"

Horríveis, péssimos, sarcásticos, sem caráter, detestáveis _garotos_.

Eu apenas andei para a frente com a cabeça erguida, para mostrar que não tinham me atingido nem um pouco!

Mas eles tinham. Gwen, eles realmente me _odeiam_. Eles realmente _estavam_ felizes que eu não estava falando com eles. Acho... acho que eles pensam que seria ótimo se eu simplesmente desaparecesse. Se eu não aparecesse um dia no Salão Principal provavelmente não perguntariam onde eu estava. Ficariam aliviados de terem se livrado de mim.

Mas o que eu _supostamente_ tinha que dizer? Francamente. Hunf!

Ah, ótimo. Os dois acabaram de entrar na Sala Comunal e olharam direto pra mim. O que eu faço, Gwen?

Gwen?

Ah, ótimo, acho que ninguém vai falar comigo mais.

**HRdB**

17 de Outubro

Bom, Guinevere, você falando comigo ou não, aqui estou. Tenho outra aula de Astronomia hoje à noite, já fiz todos os deveres e estudei o quanto eu podia para a prova que teremos. Já fiz ótimos pontos (110 em Transfiguração e Feitiços, na verdade) em todos os meus outros primeiros testes, e tenho certeza de que vou ter ótimos resultados nesse também. O único que me assusta é Poções, na sexta-feira. Snape espera que eu vá mal, porque estou na Grifinória. Eu fico me perguntando porque não me importo? Estou tão cansada...

_Qual é o problema, querida?_

Ah, então você está aí. Por que não me respondeu da última vez?

_Hermione... algumas vezes leva um momento para mim decidir o que responder. E você me deu exatamente três segundos._

Ah, eu... me desculpe, Gwen. Mas eu estava... foi um dia péssimo.

_Não se preocupe. Tudo bem. Alguma notícia de Harry e Ron?_

Não estamos nos falando.

_Ah._

Não tem nenhuma razão. Aquele livro da mamãe _estava_ certo. Eles são crianças comuns. É exatamente como na escola trouxa. As pessoas são horríveis comigo. Mas eu não vou encher a bola de quem não quer e ficar paparicando só para fazer amigos.Então eu acho que nunca vou ter nenhum.

_Ah, Hermione._

Mas é verdade.

_Você tem a mim._

Isso é verdade. Eu tenho você. Obrigada, Gwen. E o que eu tenho que me importar com Ron e Harry? Pensando bem, Neville é sempre simpático comigo, e mesmo Parvati e Lilá que já são amigas, são bem legais comigo também. Outro dia Parvati estava parecendo infeliz e Lilá não estava por perto, então perguntei o que tinha acontecido. Ela disse que era por causa de sua irmã gêmea, Padma, que ficou na Corvinal. Elas queriam ficar juntas. Então para se animar ela me ensinou a jogar Snap Explosivo, com cartas de bruxo. Não é _tão_ ruim, só por causa de Ron e Harry.

_Claro que não. Mas não chegue tarde em sua aula, querida._

Certo. Tchau, então.

_Tchau._

**HRdB **

31 de Outubro

(Dia das Bruxas. O pior dia da minha vida.)

Eu só quero ir para casa. Eu só quero ir para casa. Não posso agüentar mais. É pior do que qualquer coisa, e magia não pode ajudar.

_Hermione! Você está chorando?_

Não!!! Ah, sim, estou sim. Sim. Quem se importa? Eu só quero ir para casa. Nada importa mais.

_Minha nossa. Conte tudo para mim._

É Ron. Ele... ele disse que sou um pesadelo.

_Mas ele não quis dizer isso!_

Ah, sim, ele quis. Em Feitiços hoje o Prof.Flitwick nos fez ser uma dupla - Ron e eu - e tivemos um feitiço chamado "Vingardium Leviosa", você sabe, fazer objetos voarem. E Harry estava com Simas Finnigan, e eles queimaram a pena sem querer e eu... eu só queria mostrar que sabia fazer direito! Mas Ron ficava falando o tempo todo assim: _V_I_NG_ardium le_VI_osa, e tinha que ser vin_GAR_dium levi_Osa, _então eu disse para ele pronunciar o "GAR" corretamente e longamente. Ele se virou pra mim e disse que se eu era tão esperta eu tinha que fazer eu mesma. E eu fiz, e a pena se ergueu e subiu no ar.

_Mas Hermione, isso é maravilhoso! É um feitiço bem complicadinho!_

Eu sei. Mas isso só fez Ron ser ainda mais grosso comigo, porque Flitwick ficou todo empolgado porque eu tinha conseguido, e eu só queria... me esconder. E quando estávamos saindo da sala de aula, Ron estava falando com Harry sobre mim, e ele disse bem alto para todo mundo ouvir: "Não é surpresa que ninguém possa suportá-la. Ela é um pesadelo, francamente."

_Ah, querida..._

Eu nunca vou esquecer o que ele disse. Nenhuma palavra. Eu caí no choro - não pude evitar! - e eu tinha que sair dali, então passei por eles chorando. Eu estava correndo para longe dali e ouvi Harry dizer "Acho que ela te escutou." e Ron disse... disse...

_O que ele disse?_

"E-E daí? Ela deve ter percebido agora porque não tem amigos." E eu_ não tenho_! Eu percebi! Pelo menos em casa, quando as pessoas eram horríveis comigo, eu podia conversar com meus pais, e ficar um tempinho longe de quem me atormentava. Mas agora eu tenho que _viver_ com quem não me suporta. Eu tenho que dormir, comer, estudar com elas...

_Ah, minha querida..._

E eu deveria estar na História da Magia agora, mas eu não posso olhar pras caras deles agora. Especialmente Ron, depois de tudo o que ele disse. Por que ele me odeia tanto? É tão ruim seguir regras e ir bem na escola? Por que isso sempre me faz sentir tão... tão sozinha?

Ah, Gwen, eles todos vão voltar aqui daqui a dez minutos. Não posso suportar. Vou até o banheiro feminino e chorar. Não posso nem fazer isso aqui...

Quer dizer: eu quero ir pra casa, e nunca quero ver Ron Weasley nem Harry Potter nunca, nunca, nunca mais.

_Garotos… Francamente… _

**HRdB **

1 de Novembro

Querida, maravilhosa Guinevere!

Uma coisa aconteceu! Eu não quero ir pra casa. Eu _tenho_ amigos.

_Que bom! Comece do começo, então._

Certo. Eu fui chorar ontem à noite no banheiro feminino, e claro que não havia privacidade nem lá. Parvati me achou e tentou me animar - a festa de Dia das Bruxas já havia começado e ela disse que eu gostaria de ir. Mas eu estava me sentindo tão miserável que não podia.

Depois de tudo, o que poderia ter de bom numa grande festa onde ninguém me queria? Era pior do que qualquer coisa. Eu não queria descer e ver aqueles garotos e todo mundo tendo uma festa maravilhosa, se divertindo. Então fiquei no banheiro.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, porque eu meio que dormi num dos boxes. Eu saí para lavar meu rosto e voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, quando a porta abriu e alguém entrou. Na verdade, _algo_ entrou. Algo enorme, feio e horripilante.

Devia ter uns três metros, parecia uma montanha, era um trasgo, com um porrete.

Eu sabia exatamente o que era, já tinha lido tudo sobre eles, e até sabia alguns feitiços bons para os distrair e não deixar ele vir atrás de mim - mas eu não estava com minha varinha, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Será que eu deveria correr pra fora? Provavelmente, mas o trasgo era tão grande que bloqueava a porta - tudo o que eu podia fazer era me trancar num boxe e esperar alguém vir me ajudar. Bem, de fato, alguém veio.

Alguém veio, e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora.

E eu gritei, Gwen. Realmente achei que era meu fim. O trasgo estava vindo exatamente na minha direção, e claro que eles são bem burros e caminham bem devagar, mas isso não o impedia de ser horripilante. Ele bateu com o porrete na ponta dos boxes para me achar!

Eu andei por baixo dos escombros e joguei alguns contra a porta, mas estava trancada, então era um plano inútil. E exatamente quando eu pensei que estava prestes a ser devorada viva, adivinha quem entrou arrebentando a porta?

Harry e Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bom, eu sei que disse ontem que nunca mais queria ver aqueles dois, mas Gwen, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver alguém. Harry gritou para Ron para distrair o trasgo, e Ron pegou um pedaço de madeira e atirou contra o trasgo, gritando "Ei! Cabeça de alfinete!" Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico e eu não estivesse tão assustada. Ele realmente _distraiu_ o trasgo, e Harry mandou eu sair debaixo do boxe, mas eu estava congelada, não podia mover um músculo.

Depois daquilo foi um caos. Eu estava lá, parada no boxe - assustada demais para ajudá-los com alguma coisa - e a próxima coisa que eu percebi foi que Harry pulou no pescoço do trasgo e enfiou a varinha no nariz dele! A coisa começou a tentar acertar ele com o porrete, mas Harry se contorcia e se desviava. (Definivamente Harry_ tem _alguma coisa heróica).

Então Ron apontou a varinha para o trasgo e de todas as coisas que poderia ter gritado, gritou: "Vingardium Leviosa!" Claro que o porrete do trasgo parou no ar por um momento e caiu na cabeça da coisa, que caiu no chão, desacordado. (Vou te dizer, fiquei feliz por ter dito como pronunciar aquele feitiço corretamente. Ele disse brilhantemente, com o "GAR" correto e longo!! E a cara dele, quando realmente funcionou... bom, foi bonito de ver, honestamente.)

Nos ficamos lá, pasmos.

Então uma manada de professores entrou no banheiro e nos encontrou, Profa.McGonagall, Snape e o coitado do Quirrell, tremendo como se tivesse levado um choque (Ele se sentou em um vaso e parecia estar tendo um ataque. Quer dizer, sério. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... francamente.) Bom, a Profa.McGonagall estava furiosa - FURIOSA - por encontrar Ron e Harry longe da torre com um trasgo gigante caído no chão. Ela estava prestes a descontar uns cem pontos da Grifinória, e os dois pareciam mais assustados com ela do que tinham ficado com o trasgo.

Então eu botei a culpa em mim.

Eu disse que foi minha culpa, que eu tinha saído para procurar o trasgo, para tentar acabar com ele pelo que eu tinha aprendido, e que Ron e Harry vieram me procurar e tinham me salvado (bom, essa parte foi verdade.) Harry e Ron olharam para mim - não como antes quando eles estavam cansados de mim, mas com uma espécie de surpresa feliz

Ron deixou sua varinha cair no chão e Harry estancou (acho que eles não podiam acreditar que eu tivesse mentido para um professor, mas realmente, se eles achavam que eu ia deixar eles se meterem em encrenca depois de terem me salvado estavam muito enganados.) A professora olhou para nós e acreditou na minha história. Ela tirou cinco pontos meus pela minha "imprudência" e disse que estava desapontada comigo. (Horrível, mas eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.). Está tudo bem com os cinco pontos, porque ela deu a Ron e Harry cinco pontos cada por colocarem o trasgo fora de ação, então tivemos um saldo de cinco pontos!

A melhor parte foi voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. A festa do Dia das Bruxas ainda estava correndo solta lá dentro, e eu esperei Ron e Harry entrarem. Entrei depois, nos encaramos e dissemos "Obrigado" uns aos outros, antes de pegar algo para comer.

Foi um pouco estranho, mas realmente... legal. Acho que se vocês põem um trasgo montanhês fora de ação e mentem para professores juntos, acabam gostando uns dos outros.

Vi Harry e Ron hoje. Eles perguntaram se eu queria fazer os deveres com eles. Com eles!!!! Ah, eles estão vindo. Tenho que ir. Vamos fazer o dever de Transfiguração, e eu tenho um engraçado pressentimento de que eles vão precisar mais da minha ajuda do que Neville precisa com Poções.

Até mais!!!

**HRdB**

12 de Novembro

Oi, Gwen!

Sei que faz um tempão, mas com os estudos e o Quadribol, andei realmente ocupada esse mês..

_Você está jogando Quadribol?!_

Bem, não jogando exatamente, mas eu e Ron passamos bastante tempo assistindo Harry. Ah, e a vassoura de Harry não é uma Niper. É uma Nimbus. Ron deixou isso bem claro. Quando ele ouviu eu chamando a vassoura de Niper ele ficou chocado e desatou a rir. Francamente, ele não consegue lembrar uma coisa sobre como transfigurar um fósforo em uma agulha, mas quando o assunto vira Quadribol ele é mais sabe-tudo do que eu. Ele sabe cada nome de cada jogador da Copa Mundial desde uns seis mil anos! Sério. Fico brava quando ele não se aplica aos estudos! Harry é ruim mesmo. Eu emprestei "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" para ele ler, e agora ele está enumerando fatos e os contando como o Prof. Binns! "Hermione, você sabia que existem setecentas maneiras de fazer falta no Quadribol? Você pode acreditar que todos elas aconteceram durante uma partida da Copa Mundial de 1473? E algumas vezes alguns jogadores desaparecem e reaparecem meses depois no deserto do Saara?" Eu queria que os dois aplicassem essa energia e empolgação para Feitiços.

A primeira partida é esse sábado. Grifinória contra Sonserina. É uma boa que Malfoy não esteja no time - tenho certeza de que ele usaria todas aquelas setecentas maneiras de fazer falta contra Harry. Vai ser uma partida bem cabeluda. Os jogadores da Sonserina já estão tetando pôr o Harry for a de ação em qualquer lugar que ele vai. Ron e eu praticamente temos que ficar de guarda-costas nos corredores. Não que haja algum problema - desde o Dia das Bruxas nós temos passado todo o tempo juntos.

_E não é legal?_

Mesmo que eles sejam garotos que não gostam de estudar, são meus amigos. Sabe o que Harry disse ontem à noite? "Temos sorte de ter você por perto. Não sei como eu conseguiria conciliar os treinos com as aulas de outro jeito." E Ron sorriu para mim e disse "Você é uma ótima amiga, Hermione."

Bem, eles estão aqui, empacotados, me esperando para sairmos. Temos Astronomia em vinte minutos, e o tempo está friíssimo! Tenho que pegar meu casaco-Ah, veja só, Ron mandou Parvati trazê-lo do dormitório das garotas, ele está me alcançando.

_Ahá! Vá então._

Até mais, Gwen!

**HRdB**

14 de Novembro

A primeira partida de Quadribol do Harry é amanhã! Eu tenho que me acalmar e ir dormir, mas não consigo! E essa não é a única coisa que me deixa acordada.

Hoje, nós três estávamos nos jardins no intervalo e estava realmente frio. Eu conjurei um fogo azul em uma redoma de vidro(Este está se tornando um dos meus melhores feitiços). Estávamos lá nos esquentando e o Prof.Snape nos viu. Ele está sempre nos vendo. Ele sempre pega no pé dos grifinórios, especialmente Harry, e o fogo azul não era realmente permitido fora das salas de aula. Eu sabia que ele iria tirar alguns pontos de nós por causa disso. Tentamos esconter a chama. Bem, ele não viu o fogo, mas arranjou uma desculpa que livros da Biblioteca ( Quadribol Através dos Séculos) não devem ser levados para fora do castelo. Ele pegou o livro e levou embora. Uma regra criada na hora, se você me perguntar. Harry achou que ele inventou, e eu concordei, mas ele tirou cinco pontos de qualquer maneira (injusto!), e mancou de volta para o castelo. Percebemos que ele estava mancando, e Harry disse "O que há com a perna dele?". Ron disse "Não sei, mas eu espero que esteja realmente doendo.". (Ron pode ser diabolicamente sarcástico, eu percebi.)

Não pensei muito sobre a perna de Snape depois disso - Estava bem nervosa pelo jogo de Harry, e tínhamos muitos feitiços para praticarmos. Estamos nos Feitiços de fazer crescer flores. Bonito, mas bem mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Acho que se eu me concentrar consigo fazer crescer umas três flores e uma pequenina trepadeira no corredor. Não deixo Harry nem Ron tentarem fazer isso perto de mim. Eles continuam fazendo fungos crescerem em vez de flores. (Acho que eles fazem de propósito, mas espero que não. _Não é_ realmente engraçado.)

Eles me pediram meu trabalho para corrigir o deles,e eu concordei. Primeiro eles queriam só copiar o meu, mas como eles vão aprender se eu os deixar fazer isso? Então eles tentaram por conta própria e depois lemos juntos, corrigindo e checando respostas.

Bem, enquanto estávamos estudando, Harry pulou da cadeira - ele está tão assustado com essa partida! - e disse que ia atrás de Snape pegar o livro de volta. Ele disse que não tinha motivo para não pegar de volta. Ron e eu tivemos o mesmo pensamento sobre aquilo. Dissemos ao mesmo tempo: "Antes você do que eu!" (É sempre surpreendente quando Ron e eu concordamos em algo, mas aí está. Eu preferia deixar Neville fazer um feitiço do que pedir de volta uma coisa que Snape tinha confiscado. Ele é tão cruel!)

E Harry foi atrás do livro.

Isso não faz realmente parte do que quero lhe contar, mas nos dez minutos em que Harry esteve fora, Ron fez crescer um fungo na varinha de Neville, então o pobrezinho pegou a varinha para fazer seu próprio dever, e quando ele agarrou a madeira o fungo começou a subir no seu braço. Ele gritou tão alto que toda a sala comunal pulou. (Ron jurou que foi acidente, mas não sei não. Ele estava rindo tanto, e os seus irmãos gêmeos estavam piscando para ele.). Tive que fazer o feitiço reverso, e mesmo depois de ter se livrado dos fungos, Neville segurava a varinha como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir. Como se ele não tivesse problemas suficientes com seus deveres. Comecei a censurar Ron, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer um bom discurso Harry voltou, parecendo ter corrido.

Eu esqueci tudo sobre os problemas de Neville quando Harry se explicou, porque - e essa é a parte que está me deixando acordada - Harry achou Snape, e encontrou-o com Filch, que estava trocando as ataduras na perda dele. Parecia que a razão de ter a perna machucada era que Snape tinha sido atacado pelo cão de três cabeças-aquele bravo, que fica no corredor proibido do terceiro andar! O que significa que ele deve ter estado lá!

Harry e Ron acham que ele está tentando passar pelo cão e pegar seja lá o que esteja escondido debaixo daquele alçapão. Mas eu não consigo acreditar, um professor de Hogwarts pode ser malévolo, cruel, feio e sem-paciência, mas ele _nunca _roubaria Dumbledore. Ele deve ter alimentado a fera, ou algo assim, e acho que o cão o atacou acidentalmente. Eu disse que eu não podia imaginar Snape roubando algo, mesmo que ele seja um pouco maligno, mas eles apenas me ignoraram (como sempre, quando eu estou certa. Eles ainda são garotos. Ron falou, com sua voz sabida: "Francamente, Hermione, você acha que todos os professores são santos, ou alguma coisa.") Bem, eu _não acho_, mas também não acredito que o Prof.Snape é um ladrão. Ron diz que ele nunca colocaria qualquer coisa para guardar se Snape estivesse por perto. (Bem, o que sabe Ron, de qualquer maneira? Ele não consegue nem fazer crescer flores!).

Mas ele tem_ um_ bom argumento. O que é que o cão está guardando? Eu nunca pensei... eu estava brava demais com eles antes, quando fomos trancados naquela sala que tinha o cão. Suponho que não é da conta de nenhum estudante, mas eu_ estou_ um pouco curiosa. Acho que não faria mal fuçar um pouquinho...

_Hermione, não vá se meter em problemas. Tenho certeza de que o que quer que seja que Dumbledore está guardando, ele deve ter uma boa razão._

Ah, Gwen. Você está começando a soar exatamente como eu. Mas você está certa. Eu não posso pensar nisso agora. Boa-noite, então - e nos deseje sorte! Que a Grifinória tenha uma vitória amanhã de manhã!

_Agora _isso_ eu irei apoiar._

**HRdB**

15 de Novembro

Gwen, a partida começa em uma hora e é melhor que vençamos Sonserina! Eu sei que podemos fazer isso com Harry sendo nosso Apanhador - mas ele não comeu nada no café da manhã, e se ele desmaiar e cair da vassoura--!!!

_Tenho certeza de que ele irá sobreviver._

Bem, não será minha culpa. Eu tentei fazê-lo comer. Ah, Gwen! Nós fizemos uma faixa enorma para ele que diz "Potter para Presidente" e eu encantei a tinta para brilhar de cores diferentes, e Dino Thomas desenhou um enorme leão da Grifinória! Estamos tão empolgados que poderíamos morrer. Vou descer com Ron para pegar bons lugares. Cruzei meus dedos para que as próximas palavras que eu escreva nesse diário sejam: "Nós ganhamos!"

**HRdB**

NÓS GANHAMOS! Há há há! Tomem essa, suas horríveis cobras verde e prata! Nós ganhamos e foi EXCELENTE!!!!!

_Ah, Hermione, que maravilha! Eu queria ter assistido à partida…_

Ah, não fique triste!Eu lhe conto tudo, jogada por jogada -bom, vou lhe contar o que eu me lembro, eu fiquei pulando e gritando o tempo todo, e meu cérebro está um pouco cansado.

_Ah, conta, conta!_

Primeiro, Gwen, algo realmente apavorante aconteceu - eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Todas aquelas coisas que Ron e Harry pensavam sobre Snape-

_A partida, Hermione, querida, a _partida

Certo. Bem, Grifinória começou marcando (nossas artilheiras são todas garotas, a propósito.Fico feliz que seja um time misto. Todos os jogadores sonserinos são garotos, mas a _minha_ casa obviamente é mais avançada em algumas coisas.) Então Angelina Johnson pegou a Goles e fez passar direto pelo goleiro - 10 pontos para a Grifinória! Você deveria ter visto aqueles sonserinos - as "cobras verdes peçonhentas", como Ron ficou berrando o tempo todo. Você deveria ter visto ele também, Gwen. Quadribol não é um esporte pra ele, é uma religião. Francamente. Vocês dois provavelmente se dariam bem.

_Continue, então! Continue!_

Então Hagrid nos alcançou nas arquibancadas com seus binóculos - ele estivera assistindo de sua cabana, mas queria ver mais de perto, ficar junto da torcida. E eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia! Quando Angelina marcou todos nós gritamos demais, e Harry fez uns loopings no céu! Ele estava apenas assistindo o jogo até então, procurando com os olhos pelo Pomo-de-Ouro, e quase foi atingido por um balaço! (Aqueles balaços são horríveis. _Eu _certamente não gostaria de ser atacada por um a 15 metros de altura.)

Então… Harry viu o pomo. Ele e o outro apanhador voaram atrás dele, e Harry quase o capturou, mas no último momento o capitão sonserino o bloqueou tão brutalmente que ele quase caiu da vassoura! Ele ficou furioso - Ron e eu ofegamos juntos - Hagrid ficou atrás de nós berrando e Dino mandou a juíza - Madame Hooch - dar a ele um cartão vermelho (Isso é coisa de futebol, esporte trouxa, então ninguém o escutou exceto Ron, que não podia entender como alguém podia gostar de correr pela grama atrás de uma bola.)

Depois, Harry ficou encima da vassoura, e se endireitou. Os sonserinos conseguiram o que queriam, desviaram a atenção de Harry do pomo, que já havia desaparecido. O nosso comentarista, Lino Jordan (amigos dos gêmeos Weasley) tinha algumas coisas bem feias a dizer à respeito daquilo, e a Profa.McGonagall mandou ele ficar quieto, mas ele é horrivelmente engraçado, e continuou a xingar o capitão da equipe sonserina: "Depois dessa óbvia e repugnante trapaça" ou "Flint quase acabou com o apanhador Grifinório, mas eu tenho certeza que isso pode acontecer com qualquer um de nós." E por aí. E todos nós gritávamos "Você disse tudo, Lino! Falta! Falta!" Só para te dar uma idéia do tumulto.

_Maravilhoso, maravilhoso!!!_

De qualquer maneira, perdemos o pomo, mas conseguimos um pênalti. Angelina cobrou e marcou direto - há há há! 20 a zero pra a Grifinória! Foi demais para o time de garotos! Bom, depois os sonserinos conseguiram marcar. Foi a única tentativa boa que eles fizeram, as outras eram perda de tempo! O placar estava 20 a 10.

Então foi aí que a coisa horrível começou a acontecer. A vassoura de Harry começou a endoidar e sacudir. Foi horripilante - nem Hagrid estava calmo, ele observava Harry com atenção e dizia que só uma poderosa magia negra poderia afetar a vassoura daquele jeito.Então a torcida toda, até mesmo os sonserinos, estavam estáticos, porque Gwen, a vassoura loqueou e Harry caiu, e ficou se segurando por apenas uma mão.

_Não! _

Sim! E Neville se enterrou no casaco de Hagrid e começou a tremer. Ron ficou paralisado de medo, ele ficou completamente cinza e estava rezando para que seus irmãos gêmeos (batedores) ficassem embaixo de Harry, caso ele caísse. O que não adiantou, porque quanto mais os gêmeos se aproximavam de Harry mais a vassoura subia. E os desgraçados dos sonserinos estavam se aproveitando! O capitão marcou mais cinco vezes, sem ninguém para o impedir! (ladrão!ladrão!), elevando o placar para 60 a 20 para a Sonserina. E a escola toda estava em caos.

_Que excitante!_

Então eu pensei - Hagrid estava certo, só magia negra poderosa poderia interferir dqule jeito numa vassoura, então alguém devia estar azarando o Harry naquele mesmo instante. Eu peguei o binóculo de Hagrid e comecei a procurar na multidão. E eu achei - sussurrando e olhando para o céu, para Harry, sem nem piscar (eu li tudo sobre azaração, é preciso olhar no olho, então eu tinha certeza de que era azaração.)

Era o professor Snape.

_Você não está falando sério!_

Eu não sabia realmente o que eu ia fazer, mas eu disse a Ron, e dei a ele o binóculo, e corri, embaixo das arquibancadas, para o outro lado do estádio, para Snape. Eu derrubei bastante gente no caminho, inclusive o prof.Quirrell, que eu quase esmaguei contra as arquibancadas. (Normalmente isso me incomodaria, sabe, praticamente atacar um professor, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso, Harry estava praticamente sento morto. Quirrell estava olhando para Harry também, murmurando e parecendo mais assustado do que Ron e eu juntos. Eu não acredito que ele é professor de Defeza Contra as Artes das Trevas. É um covarde!)

_Mas e então? Então?_

Certo, perdão. Quando alcancei Snape eu peguei minha varinha e taquei fogo ( a chama azul) nas vestes dele. Ele perdeu o contato de olho, pulou e eu corri. Com toda aquela confusão aquele malvado de m... (Bom, eu não vou dizer isso. Ron disse por mim.)De qualquer maneira, ele não sabe quem o atingiu.

Mas Ron e eu sabíamos quem havia atingido Harry.

Voltando para Harry. A vassoura dele voltou ao normal, ele montou e desceu para o chão o mais rápido que podia, depois de todo aquele terror. Ron voltou à sua cor normal e Neville desenterrou a cara do casaco de Hagrid. Quando eu cheguei perto Ron perguntou "O que você fez?" E eu respondi "Taquei fogo nele". Ron caiu na risada, dizendo "Eu que queria ter tacado fogo naquele idiota" e me deu uma palmadinha nervosa nas costas que eu achei que tinha engasgado. (Acho que se algo acontecer com Harry ele enlouquece. É bonitinho.)

_Mas e a partida??????????_

Você é viciada nisso, não é? Certo, GRdQ (significa Gwen, Rainha do Quadribol), aqui está o final: Harry estava no chão, desmontou da vassoura e colocou as mãos na barriga como se fosse vomitar. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, cuspiu... e adivinha o que caiu na mão dele??

_O pomo? O pomo???_

O pomo de ouro! Ele olhou para ele por um momento, se ergueu e gritou "Eu tenho o pomo!" e todo o estádio (menos os sonserinos, que sibilaram como as serpentes peçonhentas que eles são) levantou-se e começou a gritar e aplaudir! Grifinória ganhou, 170 pontos a 60! Os sonserínos estavam lívidos de raiva, e Snape... bem, eu acho que ele poderia matar alguém ali mesmo.

_Que maravilha! Faz anos que eu não escuto uma partida tão boa! Eles carregaram Harry nos ombros? Houve uma comemoração? _

Eles não o carregaram, não tiveram chance. Hagrid desceu e segurou ele nos ombros levou ele, eu e Ron para sua cabana, para acalmar os nervos. Ron estava tão feliz quanto Harry. Ron lhe lançou um olhar que dizia "Seu idiota, como se atreve a quase quebrar o pescoço! Foi um ótimo jogo!" e Harry lhe respondeu com um outro olhar que dizia "Não posso acreditar também. Que bom que estou em terra firme. Não foi legal?" (Esses garotos. Eeles poderiam morrer por Quadribol, acho que ficariam felizes por isso.)

De qualquer maneira, na cabana de Hagrid, Ron e eu contamos a Harry o que aconteceu com Snape. Harry acreditou na hora. Não posso acreditar que eu achava que Snape não roubaria nada de Dumbledore. Se ele tenta matar um aluno, então pode roubar também. Eu queria que soubéssemos o que está escondido debaixo daquele alçapão! Hagrid não nos disse uma palavra sobre isso - nos mandou ficar fora desse assunto, que não era da nossa conta, e que Snape não teve nada a ver com o fato de Harry quase ter sido morto hoje. Sei que eu tinha a mesma opinião que Hagrid ontem, mas depois do que vi... eu queria que ele acreditasse em nós.

Hagrid ficou um tanto surpreso quando soube que nós sabíamos que tinha algo embaixo daquele alçapão. Também não ficou feliz quando descobriu que nós sabíamos do cão de três cabeças. Ele chama o cão de "Fofo", Gwen. _Fofo_. Eu nunca ouvi nada menos apropriado em toda a minha vida. O cão se duvidar é mais mau do que Snape. Mas Hagrid adora enormes e monstruosas criaturas, e ele acha que eles são simplesmente simpáticos bebês. Acho que é fácil ser amigo de animais ferozes quando você tem três metros de altura.

Hagrid nos disse uma coisinha, por acidente. Ele disse alguma coisa como "Isso é coisa de Dumbledore e Nicolas Flamel". Nós todos exclamamos, e Harry disse "Ahá! Então tem um cara chamado Nicolas Flamel na jogada, não é?". Hagrid não pareceu feliz consigo mesmo. Fico feliz que ele tenha deixado escapar. Nós _vamos_ descobrir algo sobre Flamel. Estamos indo à biblioteca cada minuto livre que temos, começando hoje. Tenho certeza de que a resposta está lá. Mas até amanhã... eu vou dormir. Foi um _longo_ dia. Quando voltamos à Torre da Grifinória havia algumas pessoas esperando Harry para comemorar a vitória, e com aquela azaração, de tanto pular e gritar e comemorar e pensar e tocar fogo azul nas pessoas... fiquei realmente cansada.

_Ah, mas Hermione, antes que você vá..._

Sim, Gwen?

_Eu normalmente não perguntaria - mas é só agora - você vê, Esmeralda e Simone e Argo e Bathsheba - alguns dos meus amigos - também são fãs de Quadribol, e eu queria... _

Claro, claro. Eu te dou minha permissão para contar para todo mundo sobre isso! Quero o mundo bruxo inteiro sabendo que Grifinória é a melhor!

_Brilhante, Hermione. Eles vão adorar. Então Grifinória é a melhor? Nenhuma chance de ir para Corvinal agora?_

Corvinal?! Nunca. Essa é minha casa, estes são meus amigos, aquele é o meu time, e aquele Chapéu Seletor deve ser mais inteligente do que eu suponho.

Agora vou indo. Dormir. ´Noite

**HRdB**

1º de Dezembro

Que segunda-feira. Não achamos nada sobre Nicolas Flamel.

_Perguntei à sra.Vauclain para você, Hermione, mas ninguém lá ouviu falar dele._

Ah- obrigada, Gwen. Não importa. Sei que algum dia vamos achar. Não tem uma coisa que você não possa achar na biblioteca - tenho certeza. Sei que provavelmente já teríamos achado algo sobre Flamel se Harry e Ron fossem um pouco mais organizados, mas eles apenas largam livros encima da mesa. Estive tentando os ensinar como cuidar de algo que não é deles, mas percebi que sempre que tento Harry revira os olhos e Ron diz " Ah, Hermione, isso nos dá sono." ou "Que assim seja, professora", ou algo assim. Ele me chama de sabe-tudo umas três vezes por semana. É _muito_ exaustante ter garotos como amigos.

Não há muita coisa que eu não conte a eles, acho. Não conheci nenhuma garota aqui que eu possa ser tão "íntima" como Harry e Ron. Eles podem ser uns idiotas, mas eu sentiria falta deles se algo os acontecesse. E com Snape por perto temos que manter o olho aberto, pra ter certeza de que ele não vá tentar mais nada contra Harry.

_Hermione... você tem certeza do que você viu na partida de Quadribol?_

Tenho, Gwen. Tenho. Ah, a propósito, como foi com os outros cérebros? Você os contou tudo sobre Grifinória ter ganhado, e sobre o pomo se enfiar na garganta de Harry e tudo?

_Sim. E foi a melhor história que eles já escutaram, e sou o centro das atenções agora. Haverá mais alguma partida logo?_

Não até depois das férias. Eu queria que tivesse. Quadribol é maravilhoso.

_É verdade._

As coisas estão indo bem. Hogwarts está congelando. Posso ver minha respiração nos corredores. É quente na Sala Comunal e no Salão Principal, com as lareiras e tudo, mas eu não vou me importar de voltar para casa e ter um pouquinho de vida de trouxa de novo. Será estranho, voltar para aquele mundo. Esse me parece tão natural. E o que eu vou fazer sem magia por duas semanas? Acho que vou pedir uma permissão especial, sabe, para mostrar à mamãe e papai algumas coisas. Ou talvez eu não sinta tanta falta assim. Temos muitos deveres para as férias, Gwen. Faltam umas três semanas e eles passam cada vez mais. Hoje à noite, depois do jantar, Harry, Ron e eu concordamos em fazer nosso dever de História da Magia - três rolos de pergaminho para sexta! Francamente, como o Prof.Binns espera que façamos? - E prometi a Neville que o ajudaria com as Poções de Paralisia Temporária. (Eu nunca o deixaria fazer aquilo sozinho. Temo que ele se paralize para sempre.). Ron disse que nós podemos praticar a poção no Perebas (o rato de estimação dele). Acho que Ron podia ser um pouco mais generoso com ele.

Sem mencionar que eu ainda estou tendo problemas para conseguir transformar uma pluminha em uma pena. Parece tão simples quando a Profa.McGonagall faz! Um dia eu quero ser uma bruxa tão ingeligente e poderosa quando ela. Minha pluma cresce um pouquinho, mas não chega a se transformar numa pena. A de Harry só cresce numa pontinha, algo como um milímetro - mas a de Ron é a pior; todas as pluminhas levantam vôo quando ele tenta. Mas eles _não_ praticam, então é culpa deles. Deus sabe que eu tentei persuadi-los. Mas sempre que digo algo eles respondem "Ah, deixa pra depois, estou tão cansado!" ou "Como você espera que eu me concentre se você fica tagarelando no meu ouvido?" (adivinhe quem diz _isso_.)

De qualquer maneira, estou com fome. Te vejo depois, Gwen.

**HRdB**

19 de Dezembro

Aquele horrível, baixo, imbecil idiota!

_O que foi que Ron fez agora?_

Não Ron. Draco Malfoy.

_Ah. Desculpe._

Tudo bem. Poderia ter sido Ron em qualquer outro dia... mas hoje... aaah, Gwen, aqueles sonserinos são todos... _errados._ Olha o que aconteceu: depois da aula de poções hoje (quase congelamos lá nas masmorras, onde, a propósito, Neville fez uma Poção de Paralisia Temporária que não paralisa nem mosca.) nós vimos Hagrid carregando uma enorme árvore de Natal para o Salão Principal. Ron se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, e então Malfoy veio atrás de nós e _disse_ - bem, deixe-me lhe contar a história por trás.

Malfoy adora dizer coisas realmente "sujas" para Harry, ultimamente. Desde o jogo de Quadribol ele andou dizendo a todos algo como "que até um sapo-que-cospe daria um apanhador melhor" (sabe, quando Harry cuspiu o pomo?) Mas a coisa é que todo mundo ficou tão impressionado com o desempenho de Harry para não cair da vassoura que eles não ligavam para a _maneira_ com que ele tinha capturado o pomo. Então eles ignoravam os insultos e continuavam a idolatrar o Harry - o que só fez Draco ser ainda mais cruel. Ele começou a falar sobre Harry não ter pais.

Gwen, você sabe o que aconteceu com os Potters. Eles foram assassinados por Voldemort.

_Sim._

Bom, é _trágico_! E Malfoy não se importa com isso - e ele tem tanta inveja do Harry que ele diz qualquer coisa pra fazer ele sofrer. Hoje em Poções Malfoy estava fazendo exatamente isso, dizendo algo como "Eu sinto tanto por aquelas pessoas que não tem pais e tem de ficar aqui na escola nas férias". Só que ele não sentia nem um pouco. Detestável. Eu fiquei orgulhosa de Harry. Ele apenas respirou fundo, melhor do que nunca - e até Ron se controlou e não respondeu algo bem malcriado para Malfoy.

_Hermione, querida? Isso tudo é a história por trás do que aconteceu com Hagrid e a árvore de Natal?_

Sim - só falei para mostrar o quanto nós já estávamos aborrecidos com Malfoy. Então, voltando para minha história - Ron se ofereceu para ajudar Hagrid com a árvore, e Malfoy veio atrás de nós. Acho que ele estava cansado de torturar Harry, então disse algo realmente ruim para Ron. Malfoy o viu tentando ajudar Hagrid e disse - não posso acreditar o quão irritante ele possa ser - "Tentando ganhar um dinheiro extra, Weasley? Esperando fazer fortuna para quando crescer, suponho - aquela cabana de Hagrid parece um palácio se comparada com a sua casa."

Ron rangeu os dentes. Não posso culpá-lo. Ele avançou para Malfoy, e este (covarde) se afastou, e o Prof.Snape veio e viu Ron avançando para Malfoy, e tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória por brigar, claro, mesmo que Hagrid _tivesse_ dito que Ron foi provocado. Snape é um... bom, ele não se importa com o que é justo, obviamente. "Cinco pontos a menos, Weasley, e fique feliz por não ser mais.". Que piada idiota. _Temos_ que descobrir o que ele está tentando roubar. _Temos _que provar a Dumbledore que ele é horrível. Eu queria que ele não fosse professor. Ele estraga tudo.

Quando Snape saiu, Ron estava tão bravo - "Eu pego ele, um dia desses eu pego ele." e Harry disse "Eu odeio os dois, Malfoy e Snape." Bom, eu os odeio também. Não é culpa de Harry que ele é órfão. Não é culpa de Ron que ele é pobre. Quem se importa? Eles são pessoas maravilhosas, e não deviam jogar sujo desse jeito como Malfoy joga. Acho que vou gostar de voltar pra casa por algumas semanas - só pra ficar longe de qualquer coisa relacionada à Sonserina.

As coisas melhoraram um pouco depois daquilo. Hagrid nos levou ao Salão Comunal, que estava lindo com as decorações - bolhas mágicas, fadinhas, balinhas que explodiam e lhe davam presentes recheados de confete... minha árvore lá em casa nem se compara.

Hagrid olhou para tudo tão orgulhoso... ele realmente ama Hogwarts. Adoro Hagrid, mesmo que ele não tenha nos dito nada sobre Nicolas Flamel. Ele ainda está bravo que estamos tentando descobrir quem é Flamel. Mas como vamos descobrir o que Snape está querendo roubar senão desse jeito?

Fomos para a livraria hoje pela tarde. Tivemos bastante tempo livre. Ainda não achamos nada. É frustrante, especialmente porque vou para casa hoje, e não camos ter nenhuma chance de procurar nada por duas semanas. Harry procurou na Seção Restrita hoje, mas a Madame Pince pegou ele. Eu aposto que Flamel _está_ na Seção Restrita. Bom, mas tenho certeza de que vamos achá-lo. Que pena que não podemos perguntar a Madame Pince, mas prometemos não perguntar nada a ninguém. Não podemos arriscar que Snape saiba o que estamos fazendo.

Vou ir daqui a alguns minutos - voltar pra casa, para o mundo trouxa. Pedi a Harry e Ron que me mandassem uma coruja se descobrissem algo sobre Flamel. Espero que eles mandem.

_Você vai sentir falta deles?_

Bom, vou sentir falta de Hogwarts. Sabe, estou feliz que Ron vai ficar aqui com Harry. A mãe e o pai dele vão para a Romênia visitar o irmão dele, Carlinhos, e os outros Weasley vão ficar em Hogwarts também. Não posso pensar em Harry sozinho aqui com Snape e tudo, e ele realmente se diverte com Ron. (Até demais. Eles vão bagunçar a escola inteira com a ajuda dos gêmeos Weasley. Vou ficar surpresa se eles derem uma olhadinha no dever de Feitiços. Mas é Natal. Vou apurrinhá-los quando eu voltar. Na verdade, eu já encho o saco deles. Mas é Natal, e eles merecem uma folguinha.)

Tchau, Gwen! Na próxima vez que eu abrir você, estaremos no mundo trouxa! Tchau, Hogwarts!

**HRdB**

25 de dezembro

Feliz Natal, Gwen!

_Ah, eu estou no mundo trouxa então?_

Sim. Não é muito interessante. As melhores coisas são mamãe e papai, e meus presentes. Gwen, eles são tão legais!

_Seus presentes?_

Bom, eu quis dizer mamãe e papai, mas sim, meus presentes são bem bons. Mamãe foi ao Beco Diagonal para comprar a maioria deles - um monte de coisas mágicas! Veio tudo ontem à noite, por coruja, e são maravilhosos. Mamãe e papai são brilhantes - estão tão interessados nas minhas coisas de escola e tudo, e querem saber tudo sobre minha nova vida. Fiz o Feitiço de Crescer Flores na nossa árvore, e fiz violetas crescerem nos galhos.

Ganhei uma permissão especial da Profa.McGonagall para mostrar o que aprendi para meus pais. Fiquei tão feliz, ela disse "Normalmente, srta.Granger, eu não deixaria um estudante praticar magia fora do nosso mundo - especialmente um primeiranista como a senhorita, mas você tem demonstrado excelência em seus estudos, e muita dedicação com a disciplina, então eu lhe dou a permissão.". Então ela me deu uma lista de feitiços para mostrar a eles! É tão engraçado usar uma varinha na frente de mamãe e papai. Eles ficam curiosíssimos.

Para o presente deles, eu fiz uma apresentação. Transfigurei plumas em penas para cada um deles, conjurei flores em volta da cabeça de mamãe, fiz o controle remoto de papai voar para a mão dele e fiz um enorme fogo azul na nossa lareira. Eles amaram. Estão tão orgulhosos de mim! E meus presentes, ganhei alguns ingredientes novos para Poções, uma garrafinha de Poção da Invisibilidade, uma caixinha de música que toca qualquer música que você pedir,um "Texto Mágico do Clube do Mês", livro que muda a cada mês (o desse é "Lágrimas e Riso, Aplicações Práticas de Feitiços Emocionais"), vestes novas, e mamãe me deu uma poção para amansar meus cabelos cheios. (Isso vai direto para a gaveta - eu nunca vou usá-lo. Quem se importa com cabelos, afinal? Boa tentativa, acho.) Também ganhei algumas coisas trouxas: lindos sapatos e alguns sachês cheirosos pro meu armário.

Têm sido um ótimo Natal! Espero que Harry e Ron estejam tendo um bem legal também. Coprei doces para eles. E eles me deram doces também. Acho que é difícil pensar no que dar. Mas mamãe e papai gostaram dos Bolos de Caldeirão e dos Sapos de Chocolate, então acho que é um presente bom.

Mandei uma carta para Hogwarts ontem à noite, com uma das corujas que entregaram meus presentes - uma delas ficou aqui tomando café. Acho que o tempo está ruim. De qualquer maneira, minha carta diz:

"Queridos Harry e Ron - Feliz Natal! As coisas estão maravilhosas aqui. Mamãe e papai adoraram os doces que vocês me deram, obrigada. Estou mostrando a eles alguns feitiços, e eles acham bem legal. Adoram magia. Espero que as férias de vocês estejam boas também. Já acharam alguma coisa sobre Flamel? Mandem uma coruja se acharem. (Engraçado, Ron, mas meus pais não sabem uma coisa sobre ele. Chocante, realmente. ) Vejo vocês quando começarem as aulas --- Beijos,

Hermione"

A razão pela qual eu disse aquilo a Ron, sobre Flamel e meus pais e tudo, é que antes de eu ir embora ele sugeriu que eu perguntasse a meus pais algo sobre Flamel. "Acho que seria seguro perguntar a eles", disse Ron, "Muito seguro. Os dois são dentistas.", respondi. Algumas vezes eu realmente não posso resistir a dar algumas respostas espertinhas. (Mamãe diz que sarcasmo não é coisa de garotas, mas ela não tem de conviver com Ron.)

Ah, preciso ir. Papai está pedindo que eu leve o prato da janta até o sofá, e mamãe está lançando a ele um olhar de censura.

Tchau, Gwen.

**HRdB**

2 de Janeiro

Querida Guinevere

As férias acabaram, e quero voltar logo para Hogwarts.

Sinto falta da biblioteca.

_Da_**biblioteca**

Sim, da biblioteca. E sinto falta das aulas - especialmente Feitiços. Acho que a que eu sinto mais falta é Transfiguração, mas é que sou tão boa em Feitiços! E sinto falta da minha cama na Torre da Grifinória, sinto falta da Mulher Gorda, sinto falta até de ajudar Neville com Poções. Mas sinto mais falta...

_Mm-hmmm?_

Ah, está bem. Sinto falta de Harry e Ron. Eles mandaram uma coruja de volta, a propósito. Aqui, eu copio para você:

"Querida Hermione - o Natal foi realmente ótimo - ficamos pensando em como fazer Malfoy ser expulso. Obrigado pelos Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Acabei de comer um que parecia sabão. Bem bom... E Harry ganhou o melhor presente!!!! Espere só pra ver! Pegamos Filch agora! Até mais,

Ron"

E Harry escreveu,

"Querida Hermione - É o melhor Natal da minha vida. Obrigado pelos Sapos. Te mostro aquilo de que Ron estava falando quando você voltar. Não encontramos nada sobre Flamel ainda, mas aquela coisa vai nos ajudar. Ron esteve me ensinando Xadrez de Bruxo. Terrível. Mas bem legal. Ele está matando meu Bispo agora mesmo. Tenho que correr. Até mais,

Harry"

Não sabia que Ron jogava xadrez. Eu jogo xadrez. Sou bem boa. O único que ganha de mim é papai. Mal posso esperar para voltar para Hogwarts e jogar uma partida. Ah, as férias acabaram mesmo... Mamãe e papai sumiram com o resto dos meus Bolos e Sapos. Eles não querem me ver comendo mais açúcar (Dentistas.) Está tudo bem, acho - Não preciso de mais problemas com esses dentes gigantes que eu tenho. Já perguntei a eles se deixam Madame Pomfrey reduzir meus dentes por mágica, mas ouvi um grande "NÃO". Não têm muito a mente aberta. Querem que eu continue com o aparelho.

Chato.

Quero realmente voltar. Quero saber... o que será que foi que Harry ganhou de presente? Por que Ron disse que pegamos Filch agora? Espero que não tenham feito nada de errado que possa os meter em confusão. (Ah, certo...)

Acho que vou patinar. Isso tira a escola do meu pensamento. Eu tenho que fazer meu último dever primeiro, de Poções. Mas eu não posso. Deveres me fazem sentir mais falta de Hogwarts ainda. Não vai demorar mais muito. É sexta-feira, e eu vou embora sábado - então porque parece demorar um século?

Falo com você logo,Gwen.

**HRdB**

4 de Janeiro

Querida Gwen

Estou tão feliz de ter voltado para Hogwarts! Vou sentir saudade de mamãe e papai, mas nada comparado à escola. Estou deitada na minha cama, olhando a neve cair pela janela. Estou matando tempo até o jantar, porque eu fui a única a terminar todos os deveres, e depois dele todo mundo vai querer copiar.

Bem, eles não podem. Vou ler um livro em frente à lareira e colocar tapa-orelhas, então eu não os escuto reclamando.

Conversei um pouco com Harry e Ron, mas muito pouco. Acho que eles e todos os Weasley querem jogar tantas bolas de neve um no outro quanto puderem, antes que as férias acabem oficialmente. Os gêmeos enfeitiçaram umas bolas de neve para seguir o Prof.Quirrell. Não deveria ser engraçado. (Mas é. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?Quirrell tem pavor das bolas de neve!). De qualquer maneira, eles me contaram qual é o presente de Harry. É uma Capa da Invisibilidade! Não é maravilhoso? Pertencia ao pai dele. Acho que é a única coisa que Harry tem dele, e não sabemos quem mandou. Tinha um bilhete, mas nenhuma assinatura.

Harry a usou ontem à noite para entrar na Seção Restrita, tarde da noite. Não sei se fico brava ou contente - e se Filch o tivesse pego?? - E ele não encontrou Flamel, mas _encontrou_ algo interessante.O Espelho de Ojesed. Aparentemente mostra o seu desejo mais profundo. Harry viu os pais dele. (Eu quase chorei quando ele contou. Queria ter dado um abraço de conforto. É desesperante, ele ser órfão. Mas não chorei. Não se pode se matar de chorar e abraçar os garotos. Eles não gostam muito.) Ron viu a si próprio como Monitor Chefe e capitão do time de Quadribol. Acho que ele está desesperado para ser algo, ser notado, sabe. Não posso nem imaginar, deve ser difícil competir com os irmãos dele. Mas é que... bem, ele _não precisa_competir com seus irmãos. Ele tem caráter próprio. (Porque será que ele iria gostar de ser Monitor Chefe? Percy provavelmente será, e Ron não suporta Percy.)

Fiquei pensando... o que será que eu veria se me olhasse no Espelho de Ojesed? Ron disse que provavelmente eu me veria segurando meus exames com notas altíssimas. Mas eu não sei. Acho que tenho que pensar sobre isso. Meu mais profundo desejo...

Mmmmmm.... você deveria sentir esse cheiro. Jantar! Estou indo.

**HRdB**

7 de janeiro

Gwen? Uma coisa aconteceu.

_Você está bem, querida? É Harry? É Snape?_

Não, não nada desse tipo. Só que... bem, acho que não é nada, mas...

_Ah, o suspense..._

Hum... Foi Ron. Ele- ele ganhou de mim no Xadrez de Bruxo. Ganhou de lavada. Nunca achei que fosse perder tão feio. Nem comparação com papai.

_Hermione... posso dizer uma coisa?_

Claro.

_Você é uma garota muito inteligente. Mas é normal você... bem... perder uma vez em algo._

Foi o que Harry disse.

_Bem, então, não tem nada para se chatear._

Foi o que Ron disse. E não estou chateada. Estou só... surpresa. Ron é tão... avoado com tudo- E todo esse tempo ele esteve fingindo. Ele é realmente inteligente. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Esta noite fiquei observando ele jogar (e ganhar) de Harry, e eu estava me mordendo de vontade de jogar contra ele. Porque eu vi o quão bom ele é, me parece um desafio, sabe... Então jogamos. Eu sabia que podia ganhar dele, sem problema - Quer dizer, seus movimentos eram espertos, mas nada de maravilhosos nem nada.

Ele estava jogando de leve com Harry, Gwen. E ele não jogou de leve comigo. Ron Weasley _é_ maravilhoso no xadrez.

Não acho que eu teria perdido tão mal se eu não estivesse tão surpresa. Eu ganharei dele na próxima vez.

_Esse é o espírito, querida._

É tão estranho, Gwen. Eu nunca vi Ron daquele jeito - quando ele se concentrava no jogo. Não tem como descrever.

_Acho que sei como é._

De qualquer maneira, é tarde, e tenho que juntar minhas coisas para Astronomia. Não acredito que vamos ter aula nessa nevasca. Eu adoraria cair na cama... mas os planetas nos esperam. Até mais, Gwen.

**HRdB**

21 de Janeiro

Gwen! Nós conseguimos! _Achamos _Nicolau Flamel!

_Então o banho de biblioteca valeu a pena._

Bem, não. Harry achou-o no verso de uma carta, daquelas que vem nas caixinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate, que eu dei de Natal. Acho que foi um ótimo presente, afinal!! Mas há tanta coisa que aconteceu - isso não é tudo - as coisas aconteceram tão rápido--

_Acalme-se._

Não dá! Eu estava na sala comunal com Ron, jogando xadrez, quando Harry veio correndo do treino de Quadribol, e se sentou numa poltrona. (Fiquei grata pela interrupção, porque Ron estava ganhando novamente. - ainda não descobri como ganhar dele. Acho que tenho que seguir o exemplo de Ron e me concentrar mais, estou praticando. Você deveria ver o Ron, todo sério. Mas, de qualquer maneira...) Harry estava chateado porque ele tinha acabado de descobrir que o _professor Snape_ vai apitar a próxima partida daqui a dois sábados.

_Ah, vai demorar muito? Estou louca para ouvir uma boa história de Quadribol._

Gwen! Isso não é importante! _Snape_ vai ser juiz! Isso significa que ele estará praticamente livre para fazer o que quiser com a vassoura de Harry - ou ele pode usar os balaços - ou outra coisa pior. Ele nunca apitou uma partida antes, e sei que ele vai fazer de tudo pra colocar Harry pra baixo. Dissemos a Harry para não jogar, para ele fingir que quebrou a perna. Ron disse "Quebre a perna de verdade!". Francamente. Mas Harry não pode fingir que se machucou, porque não temos apanhador reserva, e se ele não jogar perderemos pra Lufa-Lufa. Lufa-Lufa! Aposto que podemos capturar o pomo em cinco segundos.

_Esplêndido! Então ele vai jogar???_

Gwen!

_Bem..._

Continuando. Eu estava tentando arranjar alguma solução ou plano, mas não consegui porque fui interrompida por Neville. Ele veio pulando, com o Feitiço da Perna-Presa. O pobrezinho não conseguia desfazer o feitiço. Não quero nem imaginar como ele ficou daquele jeito. Bem, claro que todo mundo achou hilário, e todos riram dele. Eu não - eu fiz o contra-feitiço e o levei para sentar conosco. Ele nos disse que Malfoy estava "procurando alguém em quem praticar". Horrível. Sabe, mamãe sempre diz que coisas ruins sempre vem em trios, mas em Hogwarts eles vem em par: Snape e Malfoy.

Coitado do Neville - ele ficou tão aborrecido. Eu disse para contar à McGonagall. Ele pareceu assustado. Disse que não iria, que não quer se meter em mais problemas. Ron disse a ele para se animar, e que não podia deixar que Malfoy fizesse aquelas coisas com ele. Mas Neville apenas respondeu "Não precisa me dizer que não sou bravo o bastante para estar na Grifinória. Malfoy já fez isso." _Aquele_ idiota do Malfoy. Que covarde, atacar Neville na frente de todo mundo e tentar fazê-lo se sentir mal.

Mas se ele não tivesse atacado Neville - me sinto péssima por dizer isso - nós nunca teríamos descoberto sobre Flamel. Aqui está o que aconteceu:

Harry tentou animar Neville lhe dando o último Sapo de Chocolate e dizendo "Você vale uns doze Dracos, Neville", o que eu achei que foi um ótimo gesto. Neville tentou sorrir, mas eu tinha certeza que ele ia chorar um segundo depois. E ele comeu o sapo, e deu a carta para Harry, porque ele está começando uma coleção. Era de Dumbledore, o que Harry virou para ler. Então ele viu. Dizia "Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por derrotar o bruxo das trevas Grindelvald em 1945, pr descobrir os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por seu trabalho em alquimia com seu parceiro, **_Nicolas Flamel_**"!!!

_Que fantástico!!_

Eu sei! Exatamente quando nós não tínhamos nenhuma esperança de encontrar Flamel - e ele estava lá o tempo todo! Eu tinha um livro no meu dormitório que falava sobre Alquimia. Peguei na biblioteca umas semanas atrás, pra me distrair um pouco. (Ron fez uma gracinha quanto ao "me distrair". Suponho que não seja, comparado ao "Voando Com os Cannons", um livro sobre o time favorito de Quadribol dele, mas os Cannons não nos ajudaram a encontrar Flamel, então está fora de questão discutir sobre isto.) Peguei meu livro e li para Harry e Ron - "Nicolas Flamel é o único no mundo a produzir a _Pedra Filosofal_"! Bem, nenhum deles sabia o que era. Francamente, eles não lêem não? _Você_ sabe o que é a Pedra Filosofal, aposto.

_Certamente que sei. Transforma metal em outro, e produz o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o beber imortal._

Ah, Gwen, eu _realmente_ adoro você! Precisamente certo!

_Ora, obrigada._

Então é claro que é isso que Snape quer! Quem não iria? Tudo o que você poderia desejar, dinheiro e vida eterna - os Flamels já estão beirando os setecentos anos - e eu estremeço só de pensar em toda a maldade que Snape poderia fazer se vivesse tanto. É um pesadelo. Ele _não pode_ achar a pedra. _Temos_ que convencer Dumbledore, mas não temos nenhuma prova - talvez se provocarmos ele e conseguirmos que ele faça algo bem mau na aula de Poções sexta-feira--

_Hermione- é quarta-feira,não é?_

Sim, por quê?

_Você está realmente atrasada para a aula de Astronomia. Corra._

Ah não, de novo não! Até mais!

**HRdB**

1º de fevereiro

Oi, Gwen. Ugh.

Estou exausta. Harry está no treino de Quadribol. Sempre que ele vai, Ron e eu ficamos praticando a Azaração da Perna-Presa um no outro, para nos prepararmos caso Snape tente atacar Harry durante a partida. Ron é bem bom no feitiço. Estive caindo a manhã toda. Sempre jogamos uma partida de xadrez antes, e o vencedor lança o feitiço. O perdedor é enfeitiçado, então você pode imaginar quantas vezes fui enfeitiçada... Minhas pernas estão me matando de tanto pular. E Ron está adorando praticar, já que sempre ganha. Nunca o vi tão empolgado com algum dever como ele está com esse feitiço, mas agora ele está sempre "Quer praticar, Hermione? Vamos, temos que conseguir _perfeitamente_. Você é a única que diz que praticar faz a perfeição." E se eu digo que não ele faz o feitiço e prende minhas pernas de qualquer jeito, só por diversão.

A coisa é que, acho, eu posso fazer a azaração também. E eu sou a única que se importou em aprender a contra-azaração. Então nesse minuto, Ron está pulando feito um coelho pelas escadas, porque eu me recusei a fazer a contra-azaração nele.

Há há há. Até mais, Gwen.

**HRdB**

7 de fevereiro

Gwen... você sabe que dia é hoje?

_SIM EU SEI!! COMO FOI???_

Eu conto a versão curta ou a versão longa?

_A LONGA!_

Bem, foi um jogo extremamente curto, mas eu vou alongar os detalhes como eu puder. Ron e eu nos despedimos de Harry fora da sala comunal, pensando se o veríamos novamente depois de ter Snape apitando a partida. Mas estávamos preparados. Eu estava tão nervosa que não parava de lembrar a Ron que a Azaração da Perna-Presa era "Locomotor Mortis", (como se ele não soubesse..). Mas ele apenas sacudiu a varinha e falou "Não chateia". Acho que ele ainda estava um pouco aborrecido por eu tê-lo deixado tanto tempo com as pernas presas semana passada, lembra? Mas nem precisamos da azaração. Subimos para as arquibancadas com Neville, e vimos uma barba prateada cintilando do outro lado do estádio, o que só poderia significar uma coisa...

Professor Dumbledore! Ele veio assistir a partida! Eu sabia que Snape nunca iria poder nem sonhar em machucar Harry com Dumbledore por perto, então ele estava salvo. Talvez fosse por isso que Snape estava tão de cara-fechada. Todos os sonserinos, aliás, estavam de cara-fechada. Especialmente Malfoy. Ele veio com seus dois amigos idiotas, Crabbe e Goyle, e deu um peteleco na cabeça de Ron. Estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre quanto tempo demoraria até Harry cair da vassoura neste jogo. Mas Ron o ignorou, porque nesse exato momento a partida estava começando, e Malfoy e os amigos dele foram para as arquibancadas da Sonserina, e nós dois estávamos com os olhos colados em Harry.

Primeira coisa: Fred Weasley jogou um balaço no Prof.Snape (de propósito? Nunca iremos saber), então Snape deu um pênalti a favor da Lufa-Lufa, que apesar de tudo não fez nenhum sentido.

Eles fizeram a bola passar direto pelo nosso goleiro, Olívio Wood, que parecia absolutamente chocado. Dez a zero para a Lufa-Lufa. Harry estava circulando o céu à procura do pomo.

Então Angelina Johnson pegou a goles ela passou pelo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa encostando nele, que estava vigiando Harry, e passou para Katie Bell - mas não sem antes Snape marcar outro pênalti a favor da Lufa-Lufa! Ele disse que Angelina encostou no apanhador (de fato, mas foi de leve!) fazendo uma falta. E Diggory fez outro gol, e dessa vez Wood xingou tão alto que a Profa.McGonagall arrancou o microfone das mãos do Lino Jordan e disse "Linguagem, Wood!". Lino pegou o microfone de volta e disse "Sim, Wood, sim, essa foi a melhor linguagem para descrever esse pênalti ridículo!". Todo mundo riu, menos os sonserinos. Eu vi até o Prof.Dumbledore dando uma risadinha. Depois daquilo a Profa.McGonagall falou algo para Lino que soou como "Você quer continuar anunciando??" e Jordan voltou a comentar normalmente a partida.

Enquanto isso, nas arquibancadas, Malfoy ainda não tinha cansado de tirar um sarro da cara de Ron. Ele é tão idiota. Ele disse, numa voz bem audível "Vocês sabem como eu acho que eles escolhem as pessoas para o time da Grifinória? Eles pegam as pessoas de quem têm pena. Vejam, Potter, não tem pais, os Weasleys não têm dinheiro - você deveria estar no time, Longbottom. Você não tem cérebro."

Fiquei tão orgulhosa de Neville quando ele se virou e disse "Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy." E Ron se sentiu da mesma forma que eu, porque ele disse " Isso mesmo, responda, Neville!" Claro que Malfoy e seus amigos imbecis riram - eles não entendem o que significa ter coragem - e ele disse "Longbottom, se cérebros valessem ouro você seria mais pobre que os Weasley, e isso é bastante coisa." Estou te dizendo, Gwen, estou cansada dele ficar tirando sarro de Ron por ele ser pobre. Draco é rico, tudo bem, mas não muda o fato dele ser completamente inútil, egoísta, idiota, duas-caras, nariz-empinado e---

_Entendi._

Certo. E Ron estava tentando _tanto_ não dar atenção a ele - quer dizer, ele estava assistindo Harry _jogar_, pelo amor de Deus. Ele disse "Estou te avisando, Malfoy, mais uma palavra e...", sem tirar os olhos da partida.

O jogo tinha recomeçado, Lufa-Lufa estava com a posse da bola - mas não por muito tempo, porque Jorge e Fred Weasley jogaram um balaço no trio de artilheiros, que deixaram a bola cair para Alícia Spinnet...

Mas nem deu chance para nossos artilheiros fazerem um gol! Harry estava voando num espetacular e repentino mergulho! Todo mundo prendeu a respiração---

_O pomo, o pomo!_

Eu me levantei com meus dedos cruzados e mordi minha mão. Ron estava torcendo do meu lado. Neville estava num estado de choque. Mas claro que Malfoy tinha que arruinar o momento. "Você está com sorte, Weasley. Potter deve ter achado dinheiro no chão." Foi a gota d´água.

Ron estava batendo nele um segundo depois, e Neville pulou da sua cadeira e se atracou com Malfoy também! Se ele não tivesse aqueles trasgos, Crabbe e Goyle, ele estaria em sérios problemas, mas eles tiraram Neville de cima de Malfoy e Ron e começaram a bater nele. Naquele ponto, eles estavam rolando pelas arquibancadas se soqueando, e eu desisti de tentar separá-los. Voltei meus olhos para a partida e gritei "Vamos, Harry!". Ele estava indo exatamente na direção de Snape! Se ele Harry continuasse a voar mais um pouco na direção do chão ele se espatifaria, mas ele foi rápido, a apenas alguns centímetros do chão ele ergueu a vassoura e esticou o braço - capturando o pomo!

_Extraordinário! Quando tempo a partida durou?_

Cinco minutos. Foi um recorde, acho. Ninguém nunca capturou o pomo tão rápido. O time todo desceu e carregou Harry nos ombros! O Professor Dumbledore foi até ele e disse algo bem baixinho, sorrindo - enquanto Snape fazia uma cara horrível. Eu estava abraçando Parvati, pulando e berrando para Ron se levantar e olhar, o que ele finalmente fez. Olhamos para Harry, maravilhados, enquanto ele era carregado para fora do estádio. Foi uma vitória maravilhosa.

_Sim, sim - Ah, Hermione, foi divino. Posso contar para meus amigos, não posso?_

Claro! Diga ao mundo que Harry é o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve!

Enquanto o barulho diminuía, eu olhei para Ron direito, pela primeira vez desde que o jogo começara. O nariz dele estava sangrando e ele parecia desgostoso, mas extremamente feliz; não só por Harry ter ganhado, mas também porque Malfoy estava se afastando de nós com um enorme olho roxo. Então eu percebi que Crabbe e Goyle tinham deixado Neville inconsciente, caído na grama. Então Ron pegou pela cabeça e eu peguei ele pelos pés, e carregamos até a Ala Hospitalar, juntos. Ele ainda estava desmaiado, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ele estará legal amanhã.

Que jogo ótimo! Grifinória está tão perto de ganhar o troféu das casas pela primeira vez em sete anos! Harry está nos vestiários, e Ron está limpando o nariz dele, mas quando o time voltou para a torre foi a maior festa - e eu nem vou dizer uma palavra a eles sobre o dever de História da Magia até amanhã!

_Que bonito da sua parte..._

É, eu também acho. Espere um minuto, Gwen, isso foi para soar sarcástico?

_Ah, querida, olha só a hora. Hermione, estão me esperando, prometi contá-los tudo sobre a partida. Você não se importa de me deixar ir mais cedo hoje, não é?_

Hunf. Que audácia.

**HRdB**

8 de fevereiro

Novidades quentes.

Ontem à noite, quando Harry estava indo guardar sua Nimbus de volta na garagem de vassouras, ele viu Snape indo para a Floresta Proibida. Então ele montou na vassoura e seguiu ele. Normalmente eu ficaria furiosa - é tão perigoso lá! - mas desta vez eu o perdôo, porque ele descobriu algo que nunca imaginaríamos.

Snape se encontrou com o Prof.Quirrell lá dentro. Harry o ouviu perguntando a Quirrell como passar por Fofo - sabe, o cão de três cabeças do corredor proibido? - e como passar por algum tipo de mágica. Pelo que Harry ouviu, e pelo que pudemos deduzir, há algo protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo. Quirrell deve ter feito algum dos feitiços - ele _é_ o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, apesar de tudo - e Snape estava tentando persuadir Quirrell a dizê-lo como passar por eles.

Tudo o que posso dizer é, se a única coisa que protege a pedra é Quirrell, temos problemas. Ele não é páreo para Snape. Simplesmente temos que descobrir o quanto Snape sabe... Mas como, Gwen?

_Como, boa pergunta._

Fico cansada só de pensar nisso. Não sei o que vamos fazer. Se Hagrid não acredita em nós, ninguém mais irá acreditar.

_Bem, se serve de consolo, nós todos estamos torcendo para Grifinória ganhar a Taça de Quadribol._

Quê? Ah, aquilo. Obrigada. Mas não me importarei muito mais com Quadribol se Snape conseguir por as mãos na Pedra Filosofal - ou em Harry.

_Não, suponho que não. Você parece muito cansada, querida._

Eu estou. Vou me deitar e tentar pensar nisso. ´Noite.

**HRdB**

14 de fevereiro

Querida Gwen.

Eu acordei hoje de manhã, e Parvati Patil estava vestida toda de rosa, por baixo das vestes da escola. Bem, me pareceu um pouco "arrumada" demais, mesmo que ela seja ela - então eu me lembrei. É Dia dos Namorados. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Ela estava colocando pequenos brincos de coração nas orelhas e dando risadinhas. Ela tinha aberto a minha caixinha de música, que tocava uma música romântica. Eu fechei, mas ela riu mais ainda, dizendo "O que, não está feliz porque é Dia dos Namorados?". Eu disse "Por que eu deveria estar?". E ela respondeu "Bem, achei que você pelo menos tivesse mandado cartões a Harry e Ron."

Bem, Gwen, eu fiquei simplesmente chocada. Cartões para Harry e Ron? Posso até ver: "Credo... obrigado, Hermione." "Hermione, isso é _enjoado_! Tire de perto de mim!" Francamente. Quanta vergonha. Eu disse a Parvati "Sem chance." e ela perguntou "Qual é a moral de passar o tempo todo com garotos, então?". Eu respondi "Eles são meus _amigos_, Parvati." E ela disse "Ok, vá por você. Eu mandei cartões pra todo mundo, e fico feliz por isso."

E não é que ela mandou? Harry jogou o dele num caderno qualquer, e Ron jogou janela afora. Os dois olharam pra mim assustados, como se eu fosse entregar também. Mas eu ignorei a coisa toda. Eles ficaram aliviados, acho, que eu não tentei nada estúpido.

Jogamos xadrez na sala comunal, quando Harry voltou do treino, porque estava frio demais para fazer algo lá fora. Ron disse que ele jogaria com o vencedor, e eu joguei com Harry e ganhei, então acabei jogando com Ron. Estou realmente melhorando, Gwen. Ele pareceu um tanto preocupado, e ficava dizendo pra todo mundo calar a boca, pra ele poder se concentrar. Acho que eu teria ganho dele se não fosse Lilá Brown.

Lilá veio e me beliscou! Eu disse "O que há de_ errado _com você? Não consegue ver que estou tentando me concentrar?" Ela disse "É Dia dos Namorados, e você não está vestindo nada rosa, então tenho que te beliscar." Eu revirei meus olhos num sinal de isso-é-ridículo. Eu disse "Lilá, você tem de beliscar as pessoas quando elas não vestem nada _verde_, no dia de St. Patrick. Não hoje." Ela riu e jogou cartões em Harry e Ron.

Eles nem abriram. Ron olhou pra mim e disse "Estou tão feliz por você não ser uma _garota_, Hermione"

Perdi realmente rápido depois daquilo. Não consegui me concentrar. Eu sou uma garota também. Talvez Parvati esteja certa. Qual é a moral de andar com garotos, então?

E a coisa mais estúpida foi que depois que praticamos feitiços por uma hora, e transformarmos uma vela em um termômetro umas doze vezes, eu me levantei e reuni meus livros de escola para voltar ao meu dormitório. Eu estava me afastando quando Ron me beliscou no braço e disse "Sem rosa - há!" e foi para o dormitório masculino.

Feriado idiota.

**HRdB**

28 de fevereiro

Gwen,

Me desculpe. Sei que faz duas semanas que não escrevo, mas estou estudando muito. Os exames estão se aproximando.

_Mas Hermione, ainda é fevereiro._

E amanhã já é março. Os exames são daqui a três meses. Estive marcando minhas anotações, tentando arranjar um jeito mais fácil de estudar, semana após semana. Eu devia ter começado a estudar antes! Todo esse problema com o Snape e o Prof.Quirrell - realmente interferiu com a minha educação. Mesmo que Snape _encontre_ a Pedra Filosofal, ele não vai viver muito se eu descobrir que fui reprovada em Poções. Esses exames são tão importantes para passar para o segundo ano - e eu simplesmente _tenho _que conseguir os melhores resultados, ou nunca vou convencer a Profa.McGonagall a me deixar conseguir aulas extras no próximo ano. Estou realmente ocupada.

Snape ainda não conseguiu a pedra - sabemos porque fomos até o corredor proibido do terceiro andar, e escutamos atrás da porta. Fofo ainda está lá, grunhindo. Nunca achei que isso seria um som _reconfortante_, mas é agora.

Coitado do Prof.Quirrell - Snape deve estar realmente o pressionando - ele parece pálido, e cansado, e magro, e treme mais do que nunca (Ron começou a xingar todo mundo que tira uma com a cara do professor por causa disso) e ele está mais assustado do que antes, se é que é possível. Eu ficaria assustada também, se tivesse Snape bafejando no meu pescoço.

Agora, vamos ver. Se eu tiver umas boas horas de estudo quatro vezes por semana, duas nos fins-de-semana, e dividi-las por aulas... Ainda terei tempo para meus deveres, não acha? E com Harry treinando Quadribol, fiz um horário de estudos para ele também, para ele não ficar atrasado. Pensando bem, vou fazer um para Ron. E para Neville. Ah, como vou conseguir estudar para todos esses exames em três meses?

_Hermione, você se lembra daquelas palavras de conforto que eu lhe disse antes que você viesse a Hogwarts?_

Eu precisarei de todas as canetas marca-texto para fazer os horários. Minha amarela já acabou. Preciso pintar as Lições de Vôo _realmente_ de amarelo, então posso vê-las à parte de Herbologia, que são verdes. E eu posso usar a azul para Astrologia e a rosa para Feitiços... qual que eu uso para Transfiguração? Laranja vai ser para Poções. Talvez eu deixe a Transfiguração branca, e sublinhe de preto.

_Hermione?_

Ah, Gwen, nos sábados você acha que eu devo estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou História da Magia - ou eu estude os dois alternando sábados? Mas nunca será o bastante... Talvez eu deva estudar Herbologia nos sábados.

_Relaxe._

Não posso. Tenho que começar a estudar Poções agora, ou não vou ter terminado às quatro horas, que é quando eu vou começar a estudar Astronomia. Vou aprender todas as luas, e pelo menos umas vinte constelações, mais as cartas.

Falo com você quando eu puder!

**HRdB**

7 de março

Gwen- estou apenas em uma pausa.

Snape não tem a pedra. Quirrell deve ser mais forte do que imaginamos. Talvez ajude os sorrisos que damos a ele, e tentarmos animá-los nas aulas.

Harry e Ron não gostaram dos horários que fiz. Dizem que vou enlouquecer. Acham que dez semanas são um loongo tempo, e ficam irritados quando tento levá-los à biblioteca.

Neville, por outro lado, adorou o horário, e está seguindo-o muito bem. Não vou ficar surpresa se ele conseguir melhores resultados que Harry e Ron.

Estou agüentando. Mal e mal. As férias de Páscoa são em duas semanas, e realmente preciso estudar naquela semana. Nem vou ir para casa.

Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

_Está._

Ótimo. Tchau.

**HRdB**

17 de março

Estou apenas me preparando para as férias, Gwen. Feliz dia de St.Patrick!

_Obrigada._

Estou vestindo muito verde. Não vai haver nenhum tipo de beliscão hoje.

_Bem, eu espero que não._

Tenho que estudar. Te vejo logo.

**HRdB**

29 de março

Oi, Gwen! Feliz Páscoa!

_Não posso acreditar!_

No quê?

_Nenhuma pausa do estudo? Nenhum "Oi, Gwen, tenho que estudar, te vejo em duas semanas"?_

Ah, bem... Estamos em férias, e estudei tanto que eu tive que me dar esse dia de folga. Meus movimentos de varinha estão perfeitos, memorizei os doze usos do sangue de dragão, completei todos os meus deveres, aprendi todas minhas anotações sobre o Período Medieval da História da Magia, transfigurei um rato em uma caixa de rapé sem problema nenhum--

_Hermione, se você está se dando um dia de folga, então **aceite-o.**_

Você está certa. É Páscoa. Meus pais não comemoram isso (novamente: dentistas...), mas os Weasleys certamente comemoram - A sra.Weasley mandou uma caixa enorme de ovos de chocolate para o Percy, Fred, Jorge, Ron, Harry... e para mim! Acho que Ron deve ter falado de mim por carta, ou a sra.Weasley não teria como me mandar ou saber quem sou eu. Achei que foi tão legal da parte dela lembrar de Harry também, porque ele não tem pais para fazerem isso por ele..

_Foi muito legal._

Snape ainda não pegou a pedra, a propósito. Mas estou tentando me dar um dia de folga sobre isso também.

_Bom. O que você fez com seu dia de folga, então?_

Hoje foi um dia um pouco mais quente do que ultimamente - não realmente bom, mas ainda legal. Nós fomos para os jardins, e Harry nos deixou dar uma volta na sua Nimbus 2000. Até mesmo Neville. Voar _faz_ parte dos nossos exames, mas eu tentei não pensar naquilo como um estudo. Tentei aproveitar. Não sou uma boa piloto, mas melhorei bastante, e é bem mais fácil na vassoura de Harry do que nas velhas Cleansweeps que nós usamos. Neville deu umas voltas pelo campo antes de me dar a vassoura. Subi meio desajeitada. Tive alguns problemas na hora de manusear a vassoura. Harry e Ron ficaram berrando instruções, e Harry fez uma imitação da Profa.McGonagall que ficou perfeita. - não pude evitar rir. - "Eu não posso te mostrar qual é a importância de voar mais rápido, srta.Granger! Se você não voar rápido, simplesmente não haverá nenhum aproveitamento em seu vôo!" Ele até colocou as mãos nos quadris. Ron soou mais como a Madame Hooch - "Suba, Granger, suba, suba! Bem devagar! Agora vire para a direita, isso, agora se incline para trás um pouco, isso! Viu, como foi? Agora acelere, Granger, mova-se! Certo!" Quando eu desci, senti como se tivesse tido um treino de Quadribol.

_Parece que foi um momento maravilhoso._

Sabe de uma coisa, Gwen? Realmente foi. Hmmmmmmm... estou bocejando.

_Bem, vá para a cama. São quase onze horas._

´Noite, Gwen!

**HRdB**

11 de abril

Um progresso, Gwen! Um progresso com a Pedra Filosofal!

_Sério? O que aconteceu?_

Estávamos na biblioteca, nós três, fazendo nossa sessão de estudo de Hergolobia (e eu tive trabalho para convencê-los a estudar hoje, estava um dia perfeito e maravilhoso lá fora. Eu estava me mordendo de vontade de ir lá, mas Herbologia é muito importante!) De qualquer maneira, Hagrid entrou. Nenhum de nós nunca tinha visto Hagrid na biblioteca antes, então naturalmente estávamos curiosos para saber que diabos ele estava fazendo lá. Não nos disse uma palavra - nada sobre o porque dele estar lá, nem nada sobre a Pedra Filosofal, que claro que perguntamos sobre. Mas foi culpa de Hagrid mesmo - ele se denunciou.

Ele queria saber se ainda estávamos procurando por Nicolas Flamel. Ron começou a dizer que já sabíamos quem era Flamel há séculos, e que sabíamos que Fofo estava guardando a Pedra Filosofal. Harry botou ele na parede perguntando o que protegia a pedra além de Fofo. Hagrid pareceu em pânico - os alunos supostamente não deveriam saber nada disso. Ele disse que se queríamos falar sobre isso deveríamos ir até a cabana dele, com mais privacidade. "Não estou prometendo nada", ele disse. Mas iríamos fazê-lo falar.

Estudamos mais duas horas até descermos para a cabana dele. Ron estava cansado de estudar - grande surpresa - então ele foi até a seção que Hagrid estivera. Haviam muitos livros sobre dragões, Gwen! Ele esteve procurando coisas sobre como domesticá-los, e cuidar deles, e tudo. Mas Ron disse que dragões eram ilegais desde 1709. "Todo mundo sabe disso", falou ele (Francamente, Ron não consegue lembrar uma data sobre as invasões de duendes para História da Magia, mas ele sabe sobre a proibição de dragões em 1709.). Paramos nossa sessão para ir ver no que Hagrid andava se metendo.

Ele tem um ovo de dragão na lareira dele, Gwen. Ele não pode fazer isso. Quer dizer, é tão fora da lei, pra não mencionar no perigo das labaredas que o dragão solta, e Hagrid mora em uma cabana de _madeira_. Eu tentei dizer a ele, mas ele escutou? Não; ele adora seus animais de estimação demais para escutar. Seus _animais de estimação_!! Primeiro Fofo, agora esse ovo de dragão. Somado àquele cachorro enorme que ele tem, Canino. Será que ele não poderia simplesmente comprar um gato? Ele conseguiu o ovo de um estranho, em um bar. Não acredito que ele esteja fazendo isso, ainda mais aqui em Hogwarts. Será que ele acha que Dumbledore não vai perceber? É um dragão, pelo amor de Deus. Mas bem, ele é Hagrid.

_Mas e a Pedra Filosofal??_

Ah, sim, temos informações sobre isso. Harry perguntou a Hagrid o que mais guardava a Pedra além de Fofo. Ele disse que ele não só não queria nos contar, mas ele não _podia_. Aparentemente ele não sabia quais encantamentos protegem a pedra. Mas eu fui por um caminho diferente. Usei meu tom de voz mais doce, dizendo que eu _sabia_ que ele sabia, porque ele sabe _tudo_ o que acontece em Hogwarts, porque Dumbledore _confia tanto_ nele, e eu sabia que ele devia fazer _alguma_ idéia dos encantamentos que guardam a pedra. E funcionou como um feitiço. Algumas vezes você tem de ser uma _garota,_sabe? Não importa o que _certas pessoas_ pensam sobre garotas, temos um poder, um tipo diferente de mágica. Hagrid nos disse tudo.

_Há_ encantamentos guardando a pedra. Aqui estão quem os fez: Profa.Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore, e Snape.

_Snape_. O que significa que ele faz parte da guarda. O que significa que ele sabe todos os encantamentos. Quirrell deve ter algum tipo de mágica que ele não consegue desfazer, e a não ser por isso, o caminho dele está completamente livre. Exceto por Fofo - Hagrid disse que o único que sabe passar por Fofo além dele é Dumbledore. Bem, já é alguma coisa.

Tem tudo isso pra se preocupar - mais o ovo de Hagrid, mais os exames! Eu queria que houvesse algum jeito de fazer o dia ter mais horas. Eu realmente preciso delas. Ah, Gwen...

_Ah, querida..._

Boa-noite...

**HRdB**

16 de abril

Gwen, o dragão saiu da casca!

Esta manhã, quando o correio veio, Hagrid nos mandou uma coruja com um bilhete que dizia "Está rachando." Ron e Harry queriam ir direto pra casa dele, mas eu disse que deveríamos dar um tempo. "Hermione, quantas vezes nós vamos ver um ovo de dragão rachando?" Mas eu disse a Ron que as aulas eram mais importantes, pra não mencionar que poderíamos nos meter em problemas, que não ia nem se comparar com o problema em que Hagrid iria se meter se soubessem que Hagrid está guardando--

Harry me cortou no meio da conversa. Ele viu Malfoy escutando, e ele estava rindo. Ah, eu espero que ele não tenha escutado! Agradeço a Ron por gritar. Não quero que Malfoy saiba do dragão - ele irá nos meter em graves problemas.

Ron e eu nos bicamos o caminho todo para Herbologia. É tão infantil, mas eu não pude _evitar._ Soamos como:

"Ele nunca teria nos ouvido, Ron, se você não tivesse falado em voz alta."

"Eu não teria falado em voz alta se você não tivesse enchido o saco."

"Dizer que aula é importante não é encher o saco. Elas são. Os exames logo logo estão aí!"

"Ah, exames, exames - estou cansado de você e de seus exames."

"São seus exames também, Ron."

"Ah, cala a boca."

"_Perdão_?"

"Eu disse CALA A--"

E então o pobre Harry tentava nos fazer parar:

"Ora, vamos, vocês dois - agora, Hermione - pare, Ron - é _sério_ - olhem,podem parar, por favor?

Então paramos. Mas Ron começou a encher o saco, e eu não pude evitar...

"Ora, vamos, Hermione, vamos para a cabana do Hagrid? Vai ser divertido, eu quero ver. Você não quer ver, Harry? Vai ser legal, eu juro - posso escrever a Carlinhos. E Dragões Noruegueses são raros, Hermione, realmente raros - você ficará grata por ter visto, eu te _conheço_, você gosta de coisas _raras_. Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?"

E fomos para a cabana do Hagrid, no nosso primeiro intervalo. E _foi _realmente... legal. Uma coisa bem interessante de ver, realmente. Mas eu tenho certeza de que dragões crescem bem rapidinho, e quero que Hagrid se livre daquilo o mais rápido possível. Especialmente porque tinha alguém espiando pela janela da cabana, olhando o ovo rachar.

Malfoy. Ele sabe.

Hagrid terá que entregar o dragão e nós seremos chutados pra fora de Hogwarts, eu estou até vendo. Mas Hagrid acha que o dragão é um lindo bebê, ou algo assim. Quando o ovo rachou ele disse "Ah, que Deus o abençõe! Olhem, ele conhece a mamãe!" É brabo.

Vou te contar quando algo mais acontecer.

**HRdB**

22 de abril

Gwen, o dragão está três vezes maior. Hagrid o chama de Norberto, e fica brincando com ele assim "Norberto, cadê a mamãe? Cadê a mamãe?" Ron diz que ele está fora de si, e, dessa vez, concordo.

Pelo menos sabemos o que queremos fazer. O irmão de Ron, Carlinhos, trabalha com dragões na Romênia. Mandamos uma carta para ver se ele pode vir buscar Norberto. Demorou para convencermos Hagrid - todo o nosso tempo livre tem sido passado na cabana dele, tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Perdemos tanto tempo de estudo...

Nunca vamos nos recuperar...

Espero que Carlinhos escreva de volta dizendo que ele virá buscar Norberto. Malfoy pode contar a um professor qualquer hora.

Escrevo logo, prometo.

**HRdB**

29 de abril

Carlinhos virá buscar o dragão. Ele mandou uma resposta. Alguns amigos dele virão ao topo da torre de Astronomia, na meia noite de sábado. É fora dos limites de horário da escola, então Harry e Ron irão usar a Capa da Invisibilidade pra tirar Norberto daqui. Hagrid já está chorando por perdê-lo. Eu sentiria pena de Hagrid se não estivesse com medo de que eles sejam expulsos, ou que Norberto vá e faça torradinha deles. Ou se eu não tivesse tantos deveres pra fazer. Na verdade, não sinto nenhuma pena de Hagrid. Estou até brava com ele. Arranjando tanto problema para todo mundo - por que ele tinha que pegar o dragão?

Ah, ok, eu sinto pena de Hagrid. É horrível vê-lo chorar. Vou descer e ver se ele está bem. Tchau.

**HRdB**

30 de abri

Norberto mordeu Ron ontem. A mão dele está duas vezes maior do que o tamanho normal, o que significa que quem vai ter que ajudar Harry a levar Norberto para a torre sábado de noite serei _eu_. Ron diz que sente como se a mão dele fosse cair. Dragão horrível. Quando Norberto mordeu ele, Hagrid censurou Ron, por assustá-lo! Hagrid horrível.(Bem, não realmente. Mas é tudo muito frustrante.)

E o pior - Malfoy foi visitar Ron no hospital, fingindo que ele queria pegar um livro emprestado. O que ele _realmente _queria fazer era tentar dizer à Madame Pomfrey o que realmente mordeu Ron. Ele disse que era um cachorro, e ela suspeitou, mas deixou por isso. Então Ron deu um livro a Malfoy e o mandou passear.

Mas Gwen, a carta do Carlinhos estava naquele livro- Agora Malfoy sabe tudo sobre nosso plano. Mas Harry e eu tentamos manter a calma. Apesar de tudo, Malfoy não sabe sobre a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ainda vamos continuar com o plano. Afinal, que escolha temos? Hagrid não pode ficar com Norberto, e não temos tempo de mandar outra coruja ao Carlinhos.

Eu te conto como foi depois de sábado.

**HRdB**

2 de maio

Bem, na verdade é 3 de maio. É uma e meia da madrugada de domingo. Mas não importa que dia seja, ou que hora, porque minha vida está acabada. Acabada.

_Hermione! Minha querida, o que houve? Não conseguiram salvar Norberto?_

Ah, Norberto está muito bem. Deve estar muito bem na Romênia agora. Levamos até o topo da torre, entregamos aos amigos de Carlinhos, e ele estava a salvo. Sim, Norberto se foi. O problema é com a gente. Fomos pegos.

Malfoy.

Idiota, malvado, malévolo. Eu odeio ele. Ele arruinou minha vida. Arruinou. Minha. Vida.

_Ora, vamos, tenho certeza que não é tão--_

Não, escuta. _É_. É bem ruim sim. Quando estávamos levando Norberto para a torre, cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade, vimos a Profa.McGonagall trazendo Malfoy da torre. Ela estava com seu roupão, parecendo furiosa, xingando-o por estar fora da cama tão tarde da noite. Ele tentou convencê-la sobre o dragão, e nós, e tudo - mas ela pensou que ele estava só mentindo, então ela deu a ele uma detenção.

Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Malfoy na detenção! Eu disse a Harry que eu estava tão feliz que podia cantar! Ele disse "Não cante." Rimos disso até chegarmos na torre. Quando os amigos de Carlinhos levaram Norberto ficamos tão aliviados! Corremos de volta para a Torre da Grifinória - não podíamos nem _esperar_ para contar a Ron o que acontecera.

Filch nos encontrou nas escadas que levavam à Torre de Astronomia.

Tínhamos esquecido a Capa da Invisibilidade no alto da torre.

_Ah... ah... ah não... ah não..._

Ah, sim. E ele nos levou à sala da Profa.McGonagall. Onde esperamos. Só esperamos. Não conseguíamos nem falar. Acho que eu estava prestes a desmaiar. Como pudemos ser tão burros?Como, como, como? E então - você acha que ainda poderia ficar pior, Gwen?

_Não._

Tente de novo. Quando a Profa.McGonagall finalmente entrou, ela segurava Neville pela orelha. Ele disse "Harry! Eu estava tentando te encontrar - te avisar - ouvi Malfoy dizer que ele ia te pegar, e ele disse que você tinha um drag--"...

_Não!_

Sim. A professora, felizmente, ainda não acreditava que tivéssemos um dragão. Ela achava que estávamos tentando colocar Malfoy em problemas. Ela nos acusou de achar engraçado que Neville fosse apanhado também. Pobre Neville. Ele estava tentando nos ajudar mesmo, e agora ele acha que estávamos tentando tirar uma com a cara dele. Eu me sinto péssima mais por isso do que pelas outras coisas.

Ah, isso é mentira. Me sinto péssima pelos pontos.

_Os pontos - os pontos da casa - os pontos da Grifinória? O quê? Ela tirou dez?_

Dez! Eu queria que fossem. Ela tirou cinqüenta.

_Cinqüenta!_

Cinqüenta _de cada um_. Cento e cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Mais a detenção. Mais a humilhação de ouvir que ela nunca se sentiu tão desapontada com estudantes na vida. "E você, srta.Granger. Achei que tinha mais responsabilidade." Antes ela me chamava de exceção, e me deixou praticar magia em casa! Agora ela me odeia.

Todo mundo vai me odiar. A Grifinória inteira. Eles vão nos odiar. Cento e cinqüenta pontos - perdidos. Estávamos ganhando no Campeonato das Casas, agora não temos a mínima esperança. Agora Sonserina vai ganhar. Todo mundo vai nos matar.

Nunca tive tanto medo de amanhã. Eu queria que eu não tivesse que me levantar de manhã. Não queria olhar pra cara de ninguém, nunca, nunca mais. Neville chorou o caminho todo para a Torre da Grifinória. E eu vou chorar quando me deitar na cama logo logo. Minha vida em Hogwarts acabou. Nunca me meti em tantos problemas em minha vida. O que mamãe e papai vão pensar de mim?

_Hermione..._

Não. Não tente me fazer sentir melhor. Eu mereço isso. Vou matar Hagrid. Eu odeio dragões. Odeio Filch. Odeio Malfoy. Eu... eu me odeio. Como fomos esquecer aquela capa? Nunca vou me perdoar. Nunca, nunca, nunca

Me sinto nauseada. Acho que vou ficar doente.

**HRdB**

9 de maio

Oi, Gwen

A vida continua, mas tem sido terrível. Estou contente que os exames estejam tão próximos. Isso não me dá tanto tempo para pensar o quão miserável as coisas são.

É pior para Harry, porque ele é famoso. As pessoas ficam gritando como ele nos corredores por perder pontos. Neville e eu não somos famosos, mas agora ninguém sequer fala conosco - e não só os Grifinórios. Todos os da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal também estão nos ignorando. Todos queriam ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas. Agora eles provavelmente vão ganhar. Eu não posso nem culpar as pessoas por serem tão más. Eu queria que a Sonserina perdesse mais que ninguém.

Ron está do nosso lado, e as pessoas estão o ignorando também, por andar conosco. Ele diz que não se importa. Acho que ele se sente realmente mal por mim ter entrado em tantos problemas. Ele e Harry não parecem se importar tanto com se meter em encrencas tanto quanto eu. Ele fica dizendo a Harry para não se preocupar, que Fred e Jorge já perderam centenas de pontos desde que entraram para Hogwarts. Mas eles não perderam cento e cinqüenta de uma vez, então não ajuda muito. Harry diz que ele resolveu não se meter em mais nada - ele se sente péssimo por causa dos pontos. Até esteve querendo sair do time de Quadribol. Mas o capitão disse que só vai piorar se ele sair, porque daí a Grifinória não vai competir nem na Copa de Quadribol Intercasas. Eu posso imaginar o sofrimento de Harry nos treinos. Ele diz que nem estão dizendo seu nome mais, se referem a ele como "o apanhador".

Minha única consolação é que, não tendo vida social, posso me enterrar nos estudos. Nós três temos passado horas na biblioteca agora. Harry e Ron nem retrucam mais quando digo para irmos estudar. Dizem que é melhor, já que não têm nada melhor pra fazer.

Mesmo assim, é melancólico. Eu queria ganhar aqueles pontos de volta - fazer algo incrível - mas o quê? Nunca vamos conseguir fazer nada pela Pedra Filosofal. E de qualquer maneira, Harry está certo. Não devemos interferir nessas coisas de novo. Deveríamos ter ido direto a Dumbledore quando vimos o ovo de dragão. Certamente aprendi a lição.

Vou indo. Hora de estudar. Vamos revisar todos os feitiços que aprendemos esse ano. Harry vai tentar aprender aquele movimento de "gira e sacode". Falo com você logo.

**HRdB**

17 de maio

Oi, Gwen. Estou me sentindo horrível. Vamos ir para nossa detenção em uma hora. Recebemos uma coruja da Profa.McGonagall hoje pela manhã, dizendo que Harry, Neville, Malfoy e eu temos que encontrar Filch na entrada da escola, às onze horas. Não quero nem imaginar o que ele quer quie a gente faça no meio da noite, mas não deve ser nada bom. Ah, bem. Talvez ele nos torture, todo mundo se sentirá ruim, e pelo menos ficaremos calados.

Snape praticamente já conseguiu a Pedra, a propósito. Ontem, Harry ouviu o Prof.Quirrell em uma sala de aula, dizendo "Não, por favor, não, de novo não", e então "Está certo, está certo.", como se estivesse entregando os pontos. Então é isso. Snape sabe como quebrar o encantamento de Quirrell, e agora a única coisa que o impede é Fofo. Ron quer impedi-lo, e eu acho que devemos ir direto a Dumbledore, mas Harry diz que não podemos nos meter em mais problemas, já que não temos nenhuma prova. É verade. Odeio deixar por isso, mas temos tanta coisa pra fazer... e não temos nenhuma escolha. Então Snape ficará rico e viverá pra sempre. Um perfeito fim para um perfeito ano.

Detenção. Não posso _acreditar_ que tenho uma detenção. E com _Malfoy_. Nunca mais vou quebrar as regras.

**HRdB**

18 de maio

A detenção foi... foi... Ah, eu nunca vou me recuperar. Ah, Gwen, espere até eu te contar!!

_Isso me soa um pouco melhor..._

Eu sei, estive um tanto depressiva...

_Um pouco._

Mas agora eu estou - ansiosa, e excitada, e... exausta. Gwen, fiquei acordada até _cinco e meia_ da manhã,

_O que no mundo fez você ficar acordada até tão tarde?? A detenção?_

Falando com Harry e Ron.

_Sobre o quê?_

Escute e eu vou te contar. É longo e complicado. Primeiro, encontramos Filch na entrada da escola, e ele nos levou até lá fora, para a detenção. Ele estava fazendo um discurso, e curtindo cada minuto. Ele adora meter alunos em problemas. Se ninguém se mete em encrenca, não sei _o que_ ele faz pra se divertir. Ele diz que sente muito que as velhas punições não vigoram ainda. Horrível, horrível. Ele nos disse que deveríamos aprender a lição pelo jeito mais difícil, acho, porque iríamos fazer nossa detenção na Floresta Proibida.

Há criaturas lá, Gwen. Como lobisomens. Neville deu um passo pra trás e começou a tremer. Malfoy pareceu e soou um tanto como desgostoso - perdeu sua frieza um pouco, acho. Mas Harry e eu ficamos um pouco mais aliviados ao ver quem iria cumprir a detenção conosco, nos ajudar.

Hagrid, graças a Deus! Filch nos levou para a cabana dele, nos deixou ali e disse que voltaria depois para buscar o que _sobraria _ de nós. Francamente, acho que se tivéssemos morrido, ele teria dado uma festa. Mas Hagrid disse a ele que podia deixar que ele nos levava ao castelo. E então descobrimos o que iríamos fazer.

Tivemos que entrar na floresta, porque alguma coisa andava matando unicórnios, e Hagrid precisava de ajuda para achar um deles, para rapidamente salvá-lo, ou para fazê-lo parar de sofrer. Malfoy deu a Hagrid um discurso sobre entrar na floresta, dizendo que era "trabalho de empregado"-- Mas Hagrid disse que se ele não quisesse entrar na floresta, ele deveria voltar ao castelo e fazer as malas. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos. Não _seria_ maravilhoso? Mas claro que Malfoy não foi a lugar algum. Apenas continuou a resmungar que seu pai iria fazer algo em relação a isso. Então Hagrid nos mostrou o sangue prateado do unicórnio no chão, e começamos a seguir o rastro. Nunca me senti tão assustada na vida. Hagrid disse que seja lá o que for que esteja matando o unicórnio, tem de ser realmente mau e poderoso, e _eu _certamente _não _queria me encontrar com a coisa. Malfoy obviamente concordava comigo, porque ele disse "E se o que estiver matando os unicórnios nos encontrar primeiro?" Mas eu fiquei feliz que ele disse aquilo, porque ele soou realmente assustado.

Chegamos a uma bifurcação. Neville, Malfoy e Canino foram por um caminho - Harry, Hagrid e eu fomos pelo outro. Hagrid disse a eles para seguir a trilha, e mandar centelhas verdes se encontrassem o unicórnio, e vermelhas se houvesse algum problema. Coitado do Neville, parecia que estava prestes a disparar centelhas ali mesmo. Não o culpo, entrar na floresta com Malfoy é a pior coisa que eu posso imaginar. Mas ele se agarrou na coleira de Canino e deixou se guiar.

Pela minha parte, eu tentei ficar entre Harry e Hagrid, que nos disse que nada iria nos machucar se estivéssemos com ele ou com Canino - mas era difícil de acreditar, porque um momento depois escutamos um barulho realmente arrepiante perto de nós. Nunca ouvi nada como aquilo, e obviamente Hagrid também não, porque ele pulou na minha frente e na de Harry e disse "Tem alguma coisa errada aí". Seja lá o que era, passou rápido demais para que pudéssemos ver o que era. Era rápido, era estranho, e eu podia afirmar para Hagrid que era aquilo que estava matando os unicórnios.

_Que horrível, Hermione!_

Eu sei. E então, enquanto estávamos atrás da árvore, ouvimos outro barulho vindo em direção a nós. Hagrid armou seu arco e flecha e pediu para a coisa se identificar. Por um momento, eu achei que eu ia desmaiar, mas era uma coisa boa. Gwen, era um _centauro_! Dá pra acreditar?

_Você nunca viu um centauro antes?_

Hum - não. Temos animais normais de onde eu sou, não criaturas mágicas. Ele era tão bonito! O nome dele era Ronan, e ele tinha cabelo ruivo, e uma barbicha, e era um homem no tronco, mas tinha o corpo e as pernas de cavalo.

_Claro._

Bem, francamente, Gwen, pode parecer normal pra você, mas eu fiquei maravilhada. Que pessoa - ou criatura - galante que ele era. De qualquer maneira, Hagrid nos apresentou, e Ronan perguntou se estávamos aprendendo coisas interessantes na escola. E eu pensei, é uma coisa engraçada. Aqui estou eu, uma bruxa, no meio da Floresta Proibida, parada perto de um bruxo e de um centauro que quer saber se aprendemos coisas interessantes na escola. Algumas vezes, eu tenho que me beliscar para me certificar de que estou acordada, e de que essa é realmente a minha vida.

Mas voltando a Hagrid - ele perguntou a Ronan sobre a criatura estranha e os unicórnios - queria saber se ele tem visto algo incomum ultimamente. Ronan _não_ ajudou muito, eu deveria dizer. Ele disse que a floresta guardava muitos segredos, e que Marte estava estranhamente brilhante hoje. E então outro centauro veio, e Hagrid perguntou a mesma coisa. Mas o outro apenas respondeu o que Ronan tinha dito - "Marte está estranhamente brilhante hoje." O que diabos isso era pra significar? Hagrid não entendeu também, e quando eles foram embora ficou xingando baixinho.

Caminhamos um pouco mais, e então eu pulei de susto. Puxei o braço de Hagrid e apontei para o topo das árvores - Neville e Malfoy estavam mandando centelhas vermelhas! Hagrid nos mandou esperar, e correu para tirá-los do problema em que se meteram. Eu perguntei a Harry se ele achava que eles tinham se machucado, mais pra ter alguma conversa do que para saber. Era horrível ficar ali no escuro, rodeada por coisas que só Deus sabe, sem Hagrid ali para nos cuidar. Ele disse que não se importava com Malfoy, mas se algo tivesse pego Neville... quer dizer, era nossa culpa que ele estava lá. Eu senti meu estômago gelar enquanto esperávamos. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Neville?

Aqui está o que aconteceu com Neville: Malfoy achou que seria muito engraçado pular na frente dele e assustá-lo. Ele realmente se assustou e mandou centelhas vermelhas.

_Ah, muito engraçado._

É. Há há há. Malfoy idiota. Como eu odeio ele. Hagrid deixou Neville conosco, e Harry é que teve que ir com "Canino e esse idiota". Fiquei contente que Hagrid o chamou assim. Se Malfoy é alguma coisa, essa coisa é um idiota. E Harry é muito melhor para lidar com Malfoy do que Neville, então eles se afastaram, e eu deixei Neville entre Hagrid e eu. Vendo o quão... medroso ele era, eu me senti um tanto corajosa. Tentei acalmá-lo, enquanto caminhávamos. Mas depois de uns quinze minutos ainda não tínhamos achado o unicórnio, e a respiração de Neville estava realmente irregular, Hagrid disse que deveríamos nos virar e tentar uma outra direção.

Nós nos viramos e seguimos o caminho de Harry e Malfoy. Nesse ponto, Neville etava murmurando "Estou bem, estou bem, estou bem" com uma voz baixa, sem parar, mas eu já estava começando a relaxar um pouco.

Então, Malfoy veio correndo até nos gritando com Canino em sua cola, parecendo totalmente pálido e aterrorizado. Normalmente teríamos adorado ver ele gritar como um bebê, mas o que eu pensei na hora foi "Cadê Harry?". Malfoy não conseguia falar - apenas apontou para o lugar de onde viera, e começou a tremer mais do que Neville. Hagrid levantou malfoy um metro e meio do chão e rosnou "Onde está ele?". Malfoy começou a gaguejar " O sangue--de unicórnio-- lá-- Harry estava atrás de mim-- não sei onde ele está-- me deixe ir, seu ogro-- me deixe sair daqui!" Ele pulou dos braços de Hagrid e correu para trás de uma árvore, parecendo extremamente assustado. Neville me surpreendeu e disse calmamente "Está tudo bem, Draco. Temos Canino. Hagrid pode ir pegar Harry, e eu e você voltamos para o castelo com o cão."

Hagrid deu uma palmadinha nas costas de Neville, dizendo "Certo" e então eu e Hagrid fomos na direção de onde Malfoy tinha vindo, eu com minha varinha em punho.

"Não acredito que ele deixou Harry", reclamava Hagrid. "É tão covarde", eu disse."Não me surpreende." Não estava surpresa, mas realmente amedrontada. "Hagrid, você não acha que Harry---" "Ele está BEM", ele disse. Soou como se estivesse falando mais para si próprio do que para mim.

Ele _estava_ bem, graças a Deus, Gwen. Quase fomos até ele e o abraçamos - ele estava montando nas costas de outro centauro, parecendo muito estranho. Ele disse que estava tudo bem. Ele disse a Hagrid que o unicórnio estava morto na clareira atrás dele. Hagrid correu até lá, e Harry desmontou do unicórnio. Eu ouvi ele dizer a Harry "Boa-sorte, Harry Potter. Os planetas já foram mal-interpretados antes, até mesmo por centauros. Espero que essa seja uma das vezes." E ele galopou para longe, e nós fomos encontrar Hagrid.

Eu tentei perguntar a Harry o que o centauro tinha querido dizer com aquilo, mas ele apenas balançava a cabeça. Eu percebi que a cicatriz dele estava muito esquisita, quase roxa, e ele tinha tirado os óculos e estava o consertando. Eu estava realmente assustada, especialmente quando chegamos na clareira onde o unicórnio estava, e Harry parou e olhou em volta como se esperasse ser atacado. Eu perguntei qual era o problema, e ele disse com voz trêmula, mais assustado do que nunca "Eu conto quando voltarmos, ok?". Não quis pressionar.

Fomos examinar o unicórnio. Estava morto, mas por outro lado, era a coisa mais branca, mais linda que eu já vi. Tudo em volta era tão escuro, e o unicórnio estava reluzindo. Hagrid disse "É o segundo essa semana. Quem faria isso? Harry, você viu alguma coisa?" Harry foi tão evasivo quanto um centauro. "Não tenho certeza... eu estava assustado.. e então Malfoy e Canino fizeram tanto barulho... e Firenze veio e me tirou daqui." (Firenze era o centauro que salvou Harry.) Hagrid assentiu. "Eu odeio deixá-la assim, Hermione." Eu me abaixei ao lado de Hagrid e acariciei o unicórnio morto. Nunca vi nada tão lindo - nem tão triste. E então dei uma palmadinha na mão de Hagrid (ele parecia que ia chorar) e nos levou de volta para o castelo.

Quando voltamos para a Sala Comunal, Ron estava dormindo em uma poltrona. Acho que ele tentou esperar por nós. Harry subiu para checar se Neville voltara bem, e ele desceu de novo e chacoalhou Ron, que disse algo sobre faltas de Quadribol "Ei,está certo! Pênalti para os Cannons, seus traidores desgraçados!" (A _linguagem_ que ele usa quando dorme. Francamente." Depois que acordara de verdade, ele nos perguntou o que tivemos que fazer. Juntos respondemos "Floresta Proibida", e a testa dele franziu. Contamos a ele sobre tudo - Malfoy e Neville, Hagrid e Canino, o unicórnio, o barulho arrepiante, os centauros... Ron apenas ficava mais e mais espantado, e eu admito, fiquei realmente orgulhosa de contar uma história como aquela. Foi a noite mais interessante que eu já tive na vida. Quando chegamos na parte em que Harry e eu nos separamos, contei o que aconteceu na minha parte, quando Neville tremia, e Malfoy chegou tremendo de medo. Ron riu. "Ah, eu queria ter visto isso." Então Harry disse "Eu vou dizer o porque dele estar gritando. E eu queria não ter visto. Vocês não vão acreditar."

Gwen, nós mal pudemos. Harry nos disse que quando ele e Malfoy chegaram na clareira onde o unicórnio jazia, eles viram uma figura assustadora lá, deslizando pelo chão até o unicórnio. Quando a coisa alcançou o animal, começou a _tomar_ o _sangue_ do unicórnio. Foi quando Malfoy gritou e saiu correndo com Canino. Eles fizeram tanto barulho que atraíram a atenção da coisa. Harry estava congelado e não podia nem se mover, e a cicatriz dele começou a queimar muito, e ele estava aterrorizado. A criatura começou a ir direto para ele, e quase o matou! Foi quando Firenze pulou, afastando a coisa - Harry montou em Firenze - e eles saíram dali.

Bem, aparentemtente aquilo foi o que estava escrito nas estrelas, ou alguma coisa, porque Harry disse que os outros centauros estavam furiosos por Firenze ter ajudado Harry e salvado sua vida. Disse que ia contra o que estava escrito nas estrelas. Eu disse a Harry que achava que aquilo tudo era mentira.

Hagrid está certo sobre os centauros. E aquilo deve ser o que Firenze quis dizer quando eu ouvi sobre esperar que os planetas estejam errados dessa vez. Todos eles acham que Harry deve morrer. Ron e eu tentamos convencer Harry de que é mentira - claro que ele não vai _morrer_. Quer dizer, _todo mundo_ morre, mas ele não vai morrer tão _logo_ nem nada. Acho que centauros são realmente bonitos, Gwen, mas são muito melodramáticos.

Mas e se eles não forem? E se Harry tiver que morrer? Não acredito nisso... mas o que Firenze disse a Harry sobre o sangue de unicórnio e a Pedra Filosofal me fez pensar... estou com medo por Harry, Gwen.

_E o que Firenze disse para Harry? _

Ele disse que sangue de unicórnio mantém você vivo mesmo se você está à beira da morte, mas se você mata um unicórnio e bebe seu sangue, você matou uma coisa tão pura e inocente, que terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, depois disso.

_Sim. É verdade. É uma magia muito antiga._

Bom. Harry perguntou a Firenze porque alguém iria querer viver daquele jeito - uma semivida. E Firenze disse que normalmente ninguém iria querer - que somente alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar faria isso. Que a pessoa que faz isso pode estar apenas esperando para pôr as mãos em algo mais, algo que realmente a faça imortal, algo que restaure sua vida completamente, é um risco. E o que está em Hogwarts nesse momento que pode tornar a pessoa imortal?

_A Pedra Filosofal._

Exato. E então Firenze perguntou a Harry quem iria arriscar uma semivida até que restaure o poder - quem poderia roubar a Pedra de Dumbledore - quem faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo beber sangue de unicórnio, para ficar vivo - quem quis atacar Harry na Floresta Proibida?

_.................. Não pode ser._

Voldemort.

_Mas ele está morto._

Hagrid disse antes que acha que é mentira - que ele não tem humanidade suficiente para morrer. Era _Voldemort_ na floresta, Gwen. _Voldemort _por baixo daquela capa. Não surpreente que a cicatriz de Harry doía tanto! Não surpreende que ele parecia tão doente---

_Não surpreende que vocês ficaram acordados até cinco e meia da manhã._

Todo esse tempo nós pensamos que Snape queria ficar rico - mas ele está ajudando Voldemort. Ele está tentando roubar a Pedra para retomar o poder. Ele certamente é mau o bastante para estar do lado das Trevas, e vimos que ele é perfeitamente capaz de matar Harry - tudo se encaixa - Gwen, você entende?

_Isso é muito sério, Hermione. O que você vai fazer?_

Não sabemos. Não podemos pensar em nada. Tudo o que Ron e eu pudemos fazer ontem à noite foi falar com Harry e animá-lo. Ele estava com algum tipo de febre, acho, ficava dizendo que Voldemort vai vir e acabar com ele, mas que os centauros pelo menos vão ficar felizes, porque os céus iriam estar certos, afinal. Eu disse a ele que Você-Sabe-Quem (Ron fica mal quando Harry diz Voldemort) nunca vai ser capaz de machucá-lo enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui. Todos sabem que Você-Sabe-Quem tem medo de Dumbledore. E ainda, toda essa história sobre os céus.. bem, se você me perguntar, soa um pouco como Adivinhação, e a Profa.McGonagall diz que é um ramo _muito_ impreciso da magia. Mas Harry não parece que vai se animar com nada, e tentamos o animar milhares de vezes antes de irmos dormir. Nenhum de nós levantou antes do meio-dia hoje, e todos estamos morrendo de sono - toda aquela conversa nos deixou cansados.

Apesar disso tudo, você acredita que só falta uma semana para os exames?! Uma semana a partir de amanhã. Agora estou tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu com Elfrico, o impulsivo, e metade do meu cérebro está preocupado com Harry. Snape pode descobrir como passar por Fofo a qualquer momento! Voldemort pode entrar nesse castelo a qualquer momento! É suficiente para me fazer _esquecer de vez _minha sessão de estudos para Transfiguração esta noite.

_Mas você não vai, eu imagino._

Bem, _claro_ que não. Ir mal nos exames não vai impedir Voldemort de retomar o poder, não é mesmo? O que _deveríamos_ fazer é nos concentrar em tudo o que aprendemos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não é muito, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa. Na verdade, é precisamente o que deveríamos estar fazendo. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Vou direto falar com Ron e Harry. Tchau.

**HRdB**

25 de maio

Querida Guinevere

Os exames começam amanhã. Estou cansada de estudar, porque se eu não aprendi até agora, não vou aprender até amanhã.Preciso uma boa folga de minhas anotações... e da biblioteca... e dos meus livros...

_Você está brincando. O que há?_

Gwen, eles me _fizeram_! Eles me _forçaram_! Eu _quero_ ir até a biblioteca - eu _preciso_ ver minhas anotações - temos Transfiguração amanhã de manhã, e eu estou _louca_ para dar mais uma olhada no meu livro-texto. Mas eu não posso.

_Não pode?_

Eles trapacearam comigo. Quando eu corri para as escadas hoje de manhã para pegar minhas coisas de estudo, eles se adonaram da minha varinha. Quando eu voltei, eles fizeram. Ron fez a Azaração da Perna-Presa, e Harry colocou minha varinha no alto, então eu não pude fazer nada. Eu disse "Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Ron Weasley, faça a contra azaração! Harry Potter, me devolva essa varinha, ou eu grito."

Ele disse "Vá em frente". Eu pulei por toda a Sala Comunal. Um monte de gente riu, mas a maioria nos ignorou - ainda estávamos sob aquele tratamento de silêncio pelos pontos perdidos. "Ninguém se importa", ele disse. "Você não tem saída.". Então eu disse: "Então tá. O que vocês querem?". Ron disse "Está um dia lindo lá fora, Hermione, e já lemos essas anotações seis milhões de vezes.". Eu falei "Não é o suficiente!"

Mas Harry respondeu "Nós estamos preparados. E você também. Vamos lá fora, precisamos dar um descanso aos nossos cérebros antes que essa semana comece." E eu disse "E o que vamos fazer? Sentar e ficar falando sobre Fofo? Não, obrigada." Ron disse "Vamos _lá fora_. _Nos divertir_. Não vamos pensar em _nada_." E eu disse "Ótimo, vão. Eu quero estudar."

"Sabíamos que diria isso", falou Harry. "Mas realmente, Hermione, é para seu próprio bem.". Ah, ele é tão manipulador às vezes! "Sem livros, sem varinha e sem pernas até você prometer."

"Eu odeio vocês", eu disse. "Não estou brincando. Se eu tiver um pontinho a menos na prova de Transfiguração, eu mato vocês dois."

"Ah, não faça drama", disse Ron."Repita comigo. ´Eu, Hermione Granger´..."

Eu não disse nada. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Harry já havia sumido com meus livros aquela hora, e eu não podia pegar minha varinha de volta, então eu finalmente entreguei os pontos. Quer dizer, eu não queria ficar ali o dia inteiro. "Eu, Hermione Granger..."

"Juro solenemente"

"Juro solenemente"

"Que vou dar um tempo com os estudos"

"Eu não direi isso."

"Diga."

"Que eu... Que eu vou dar um tempo com os estudos"

"Eu também prometo não passar o tempo todo pensando e falando nisso."

"Eu odeio você."

"Isso não foi legal. Harry, você não acha que deveríamos deixar ela assim o resto do dia?"

Bem, fiquei sem estudar o resto do dia. Foi extremamente desconfortável. Vou escrever meu horário dos exames, só pra me sentir melhor.

Segunda: 9hs Transfiguração 13hs Vôo

Terça: 9hs Feitiços 13hs Herbologia

Quarta: 9hs DCAT Meia-noite Astronomia

Quinta: 13hs Poções

Sexta: 9hs História da Magia

_Hermione... você realmente foi lá pra fora se divertir?_

Bem... na verdade, Gwen, eu trapaceei eles. Eu estudei um pouco para amanhã. Mas sem quebrar minha promessa. Fomos voar, sabe, porque isso "alivia a tensão", de acordo com Harry. E eu consegui fazê-los me dar dicas. Ainda estou mais ou menos no vôo, mas depois de hoje eu tiro um "Aprovado".

_Ah, Hermione. Você é engraçada._

O quê? O que você quis dizer com isso? Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Ron acabou de gritar pra mim perguntando "O que você está fazendo? É melhor não estar estudando!" Eu disse "Eu não estou!". Mas ele veio até mim e tentou pegar meu diário. Que chato. Acho melhor eu fechar você antes que ele tente ler algo. Me deseje sorte com os exames!

_Querida, eu não acho que você precisa. Mas em todo o caso, boa sorte._

**HRdB**

29 de maio

Só mais um exame. Só um. E então uma semana até os resultados. Vai ser uma _tortura._

_Mas vai ser uma semana de folga, finalmente!_

Sabe, Gwen, algumas vezes você realmente soa como Harry e Ron. E depois de tudo que eles me fizeram no domingo... bem, eu tenho _muita_ sorte de saber o que caiu em Transfiguração. Na prática, nós transformamos ratos em caixas de rapé! Exatamente o que eu pratiquei. Graças a Deus. Nosso exame de vôo foi bem também, e Madame Hooch nos deu os resultados na hora. Eu fiz 93. Não estou totalmente satisfeita, mas poderia ter sido pior. Minha decolagem foi perfeita. E eu apenas sacudi um pouco na acelerada. Ron conseguiu um 98. Harry, claro, com a Nimbus 2000, conseguiu 100. Ele foi o único que conseguiu. A professora _adorou_. Malfoy, pelo contrário, conseguiu 85, porque ele foi mal logo na primeira coisa. Ele disse "Suba!" e a vassoura subiu e passou do lado da mão dele. Há! Eu fiquei tão contente! Eu poderia ter rido em voz alta. Ron e Harry seguiram em frente, e riram.

Terça teve Feitiços (e eu simplesmente soube que eu estava fazendo tudo com perfeição! E eu estava certa! Hoje, o prof.Flitwick me parou no corredor e disse secretamente que eu tirei 112!!!!! Acho que _isso_ compensa pelo vôo.)

Herbologia foi bem também. Foi tão bom ver Neville confiante com algo. Ele é realmente bom na aula da Profa.Sprout.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi fácil demais. Nem tivemos que fazer a parte prática. Claro, nós não aprendemos quase nada prático durante o ano. Prof.Quirrell ainda parece aterrorizado - e toda aquela coisa com a Pedra Filosofal deve tê-lo afetado muito muito mal. Pobre homem. Estou tentanto não ficar _muito_ brava pelas aulas dele terem sido uma completa perda de tempo. Astronomia foi demais - uma prática muito boa. Nos olhamos pelo telescópio gigante, e nomeamos estrelas e planetas e constelações. Mesmo as estrelas estavam lindas - tivemos que fazer uns mapas individuais que os céus se moviam, e ganhamos penas especiais que faziam pontinhos pequenos de luz, então pudemos registrar as luas e as rotações. Espero que tenhamos de volta as penas quando recebermos o resultado. Eu adoraria ter uma daquelas.

Poções, claro, foi simplesmente aterrorizante. Eu sabia tudo sobre isso, e a prática foi simplesmente fazer uma Poção do Esquecimento, a qual eu poderia ter feito dormindo, e ajudei Neville muitas vezes. Mas só ficar na mesma sala com Snape - o jeito com que ele olhava para Harry! - sabendo o que ele está tentando fazer - eu não podia suportar. E a cicatriz de Harry estava o incomodando, desde que ele viu Voldemort na floresta. É horrível. Pelo menos Fofo ainda está rosnando lá em cima. Talvez Snape não descubra como passar por ele. É tudo sobre o que eu tenho que pensar, Gwen. Snape, Voldemort... Harry. É fácil ignorar essa bagunça toda quando tem muita coisa pra estudar, mas agora só nos falta mais um exame - História da Magia amanhã - e eu _sei_ que estou preparada. Agora não me resta nada pra fazer a não ser esperar e me preocupar, com Voldemort, com meus resultados dos exames. (Sei que é terrível, mas acho que estou muuito preocupada com ambos. Lá no fundo, eu sei que Harry estará sempre seguro, enquanto Dumbledore estiver por perto. Mas lá no fundo também, eu sei que Snape vai me dar um resultado injusto no exame, só porque... só porque ele é malvado, narigudo, maléfico. Então.)

Ah, Gwen, só mais um exame. Vou tentar me concentrar nele.

_Ou você podia simplesmente ir dormir, querida._

Uma idéia ainda melhor.

**HRdB**

30 de maio

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. O que estamos pensando? Vamos ser mortos. Vamos morrer.

_Hermione! Se explique antes que eu tenha ataques histéricos!_

Gwen. Nós vamos descer - pelo alçapão - passar por Fofo - passar pelos encantamentos - para achar a Pedra. Hoje à noite. Vamos _morrer_.

_Nem se ATREVA! Vá _direto _a Dumbledore e---_

Nós tentamos. Ele não está aqui. Ah, Gwen. Ah meu Deus. O que mamãe e papai farão? Eu vou morrer lá embaixo. Como vamos fazer isso? Como?

_Você tem tempo suficiente para me explicar _exatamente_ o que vocês vão fazer lá embaixo?_

Sim, temos tempo. Vamos esperar todo mundo ir dormir, então ninguém irá saber que fomos, e ainda há um monte de gente aqui na sala comunal. Andei pesquisando nas minhas anotações alguns feitiços que podem nos ajudar, sabe, com os encantamentos e tudo. Mas eu não consigo me concentrar. Ron e Harry estão sentados aqui, parecendo mórbidos e nervosos. É suficiente para me assustar. E se... e se Voldemort...

_Hermione, por favor, tente ser coerente. Sei que conseguirá._

Eu vou tentar. Certo. Depois do nosso exame hoje, saímos para aproveitar o dia. Eu estava me sentindo bem. Primeiro eu queria revisar com eles os exames, mas Ron disse que o fazia se sentir mal. Que já bastava fazer uma vez. Pra pararmos de pensar um pouco. Mas Harry não conseguia. Ele ficava massageando a cicatriz, dizendo que ele sentia como se estivesse esquecendo de algo. Eu disse que eram os nervos dos exames - que eu tinha acordado de repente noite passada e lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando percebi que já tínhamos feito a prova. Mas ele disse que não era nada daquilo.

Então ele de repente se levantou e começou a ir na direção da cabana de Hagrid, falando sobre o estranho que ele encontrara no bar, e lhe dera um ovo de dragão. Ron e eu nem fazíamos idéia do que ele estava fazendo, nem porque isso era importante, mas seguimos ele. Com certeza ele estava tendo uma... uma... qual é aquela palavra, Gwen, estou tão nervosa que não consigo nem pensar.

_Idéia? Pensamento? Ataque epilético?_

Epifania! Eu preciso clarear minha mente. Ele estava tendo uma epifania. Ele estava pirando, parecia. Ele perguntou a Hagrid um monte de coisas, e então Ron e eu percebemos também.

_Perceberam o quê?_

Aquele estranho no bar, que _por coincidência_ encontrou Hagrid, e _por coincidência_ tinha um ovo de dragão ilegal no bolso, e estava usando uma capa, _por coincidência_, que lhe cobria o rosto. Exatamente como o estranho que tentou atacar Harry na Floresta Proibida. E então, _por coincidência_, o homem do bar perguntou a Hagrid sobre Fofo. Ele queria saber, aparentemente, se Hagrid tinha esperiência com "animais". Foi então que Hagrid disse a ele que depois de Fofo, um dragão seria moleza. E claro que o estranho ficou muito interessado em Fofo. "Quer dizer, quantos cachorros de três cabeças você encontra por aí?",observou Hagrid. Então o estranho perguntou exatamente _como_ acalmar um cachorro desses, e Hagrid disse - ah, ele não estava _pensando_, Gwen! Ele nunca trairia Dumbledore de propósito! Mas quando o assunto é bichos Hagrid perde a cabeça!

_Certo, mas o que Hagrid disse ao estranho?_

"Fofo é um doce se você sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música, e ele começa a dormir."

_Então Voldemort sabe como passar por Fofo. Hermione, vocês têm de ir até Dumbledore, rápido._

Eu te disse, nós tentamos. Dumbledore se foi.

_O que você quer dizer com "Dumbledore se foi"?_

Ele foi chamado para ir a Londres urgentemente, pelo Ministro da Magia. Mas sabemos que foi um truque - Snape deve ter escrito fingindo que era do Ministério da Magia, querendo se livrar de Dumbledore, e agora ele está livre pra conseguir a pedra. Ele vai ir hoje à noite. Então temos que conseguir primeiro.

_Não, não. Vão até outro professor._

Como se algum deles fosse acreditar em nós depois de todos os problemas que causamos.

A profa.McGonagall certamente não vai. Corremos até ela para tentar achar Dumbledore, e ela disse que ele tinha ido embora. Dissemos que era importante - até mesmo dissemos a ela que era relacionado com a Pedra Filosofal! Ela ficou tão chocada que deixou cair os livros. Não podia nem imaginar como tínhamos descoberto. Mas ela nos disse que não importava, porque a Pedra está muito bem protegida, e que deveríamos ir lá para fora e aproveitar o dia lindo.

Teremos sorte se conseguirmos ver um dia novamente.

De qualquer maneira, quando ela estava se afastando, começamos a deduzir que talvez Snape tivesse mandado a carta a Dumbledore. E falando no diabo, adivinha quem aparece? _Snape_, bem atrás de nós!!! Sabemos que ele nos ouviu, porque ele disse "Mais um passeio noturno e eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que sejam expulsos."

Tentamos manter nossa atenção em outras coisas, mas era impossível depois daquilo. Harry e Ron pediram para que eu vigiasse a porta da sala dos professores, para ver se Snape ia atrás da Pedra, então saberíamos quando ir, enquanto eles iriam vigiar a porta do terceiro andar. Eu disse "Por que eu?" E Ron disse "É óbvio.Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Prof.Flitwick." E ele me imitou: "Ah, prof.Flitwick, estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze _b_!" Eu mandei ele calar a boca, e fui até a sala dos professores. Como Ron Weasley pode ser tão sarcástico quando é para falar de mim..

_Garotos..._

Exatamente. Mas o plano não funcionou. Snape saiu, me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu disse que estava esperando para falar com Flitwick sobre o exame. Snape foi buscá-lo, e eu me mandei dali. Quer dizer, eu _sei_ que tirei 112 no exame. Nesse meio-tempo, a Profa.McGonagall encontrou Harry e Ron pelo corredor proibido do terceiro andar e os xingou por pensarem que sabiam desfazer um monte de encantamentos. Então não sabemos onde Snape está. Pelo que sabemos, ele desceu e já voltou. Pelo que sabemos, ele tem a pedra. Pelo que sabemos, ele já entregou pro Voldemort. Naquele ponto eu achei que tínhamos que entregar os pontos - montar Harry numa vassoura, escondê-lo pela Capa da Invisibilidade, mandá-lo para a Romênia - qualquer coisa.

Mas Harry decidiu que tínhamos que tentar. Ele não podia deixar Voldemort voltar ao poder sem uma luta. Afinal, Voldemort matou os pais dele. O jeito com que ele falou aquilo, a cicatriz dele estava ardendo, e os olhos dele também, e a voz dele também... ele estava irado, Gwen. Ele vai descer lá e nada vai impedi-lo.

_Mas você não tem de ir. Não vá, Hermione._

Gwen, eu tenho que ir. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nós vivemos uns para os outros! Ron e eu temos que ir. Como vamos deixar Harry se virar nessa sozinho?

Ah meu Deus. Está quase na hora. Lino Jordan é o único que está na sala ainda. Ele está se levantando... bocejando... e indo para a cama. Harry foi buscar a capa dele e uma flauta para pôr Fofo para dormir. Ele disse que não se sente muito bem para cantar. Nem eu.

_Não vá._

Adeus, Gwen. Se eu não escrever amanhã, você tem minha permissão para contar isso para quem você quiser. Considere as memórias da minha curta vida.

_Cuide-se... Eu... eu fico contente de ter sido comprada por você, você sabe, minha querida._

Obrigada, Gwen.

Então é isso. Através do alçapão.

Tchau.

**HRdB**

30/31 de maio

Oi, Gwen. Meu Deus. Está tarde.

_Hermione! Ah, graças aos céus você está bem!!_

Uhum, estou bem sim, obrigada, Gwen.

_O que aconteceu?? Vocês encontraram a pedra? Ele estava lá embaixo?_

Quê? De quem você está falando?

_Me DESCULPE?! Não se faça de espertinha comigo, Hermione Granger, eu estive realmente preocupada nas últimas três horas!_

Três horas? .... o que eu estava fazendo três horas atrás... uh!! Não consigo me lembrar nem pensar direito... Ah,bem..

_Não dê uma de "Ah,bem" comigo! Conte-me TUDO!_

Ah, shhhh, Gwen, francamente. Não sei porque você está fazendo tanto escândalo por nada.

_NADA?!_

Espere aí..... esse aqui não é meu quarto...... ei, Gwen, estou na Ala Hospitalar, acho!!

_Está??_

Uhumm... Eu lembro um pouco agora. Bebi uma poção... hum... Poção Para Não Pensar... Poção Para Não Sonhar... Poção Para... alguma coisa. Humm... me sinto engraçada.

_Sei, sei. Aposto como você se sente engraçada sim. Aquela poção pode pôr até um Gigante pra dormir. É a Poção de Esquecimento Temporário, querida. Faz você esquecer cenas horríveis temporariamente, assim pode dormir sem ter pesadelos. Também faz você ficar---_

Gwen, estou com soluço. Ah.

_--- extremamente embriagada._

Gwen, eu lembro! _Foi_ horrível.

_Você lembra? Não acredito._

Ah sim, perfeitamente horrível, eu lembro. Havia uma moça, e ela gritou comigo e eu gritei de volta e disse "Me devolva meu diário ou eu não bebo!"--

_Ah, querida... claro... não podia ser... _

-- e a moça disse "Esses alunos de hoje em dia, como vou conseguir curá-los eu não sei!" e então ela disse "Accio diário de Hermione Granger!"

_E então eu voei pra mão dela._

Sim, Gwen! Muito bem! Viu o quão horrível---- ah, humm... Que adorável. Está tão quentinho aqui...

_Então Madame Pomfrey deve ter me convocado. Bem, ela te enganou, minha querida. Você estará apagada em alguns minutos e não vai ser capaz de dizer nada até amanhã de manhã._

O quê, Gwen?Aaaah, esses soluços....

_Não importa, Hermione, vá dormir._

Ah, Gwen, olha só para o Ron. Não é fofo?

_Perdão?_

Ele está dormindo de boca aberta. Não sei porque ele está aqui. Meninos deveriam estar no dormitório feminino.

_Pfff... claro, querida, claro. Agora vá dor---_

Há! Ele roncou! Ele parece tão pacífico dormindo. Provavelmente porque não está dizendo nada... nada sarcástico.... hmmmmm.

_Cansada, querida?_

Sim, obrigada.

_Boa-noite._

Gwen?

_Sim, Hermione?_

Eu já te disse como Ron é bonito?

_Aposto como se arrependerá se disser isso amanhã._

_Hermione._

_Hermione!?_

_Ah, acorde e me feche, ou alguém vai poder me ler! Hermione!_

_Bem, de qualquer maneira, _isso_ foi interessante..._

**HRdB**

31 de maio

Bem! Eu tive um ataque quando acordei e vi você aberta daquele jeito. Eu acabei de ler as últimas linhas, e não sei _o que_ me deu para falar aquilo. Aquela poção me deixou muito confusa. De qualquer maneira, estou feliz que Ron não tenha acordado ainda. Ele está deitado lá como um morto---

**_Morto!!! _**Ron! Harry! Gwen, espere um pouco, tenho que perguntar a madame Pomfrey se eles estão bem--- minha memória acabou de voltar!!

**HRdB**

Eles estão bem. Ron está deitado lá com um galo bem feio. Não tive nenhum arranhão, e nós vamos ficar bem felizes quando Ron acordar e Madame Pomfrey contar o que aconteceu.

Harry está num outro quarto, porque está inconsciente. Não sei como ele ficou daquele jeito, e Madame Pomfrey não me disse. Ela falou que não sabe quanto tempo ele vai ficar inconsciente, se horas ou dias - ah, Gwen, eu lembro agora, eu lembro de _tudo_.

_Não consigo imaginar._

Acredite em mim, nem eu. Não tenho palavras pra descrever o que aconteceu lá embaixo.

_Mas tente._

Certo. Tentarei. Acho que começou., realmente, antes que deixamos a sala comunal. Estávamos tentando ajeitar a Capa da Invisibilidade de modo que cobrisse nós três, quando Neville saltou de uma poltrona e disse que era melhor não metermos Grifinória em mais problemas- Ele ainda está chateado com o que aconteceu aquela noite com o dragão. Ele disse que brigaria com nós, e se postou na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ron disse "Saia daí e não seja idiota!" e Neville disse algo como "Não me chame de idiota, e você foi quem me disse para eu enfrentar as pessoas!" e Ron disse "É, mas não a _nós_." Mas Neville nem se importou. Ele disse "Vá em frente, me bata, estou pronto" ou algo ridículo, e então Harry se virou pra mim e disse "Hermione, _faça_ alguma coisa!"

Então fiz a única coisa que pude pensar. Disse "Neville, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo." e então "Petrificus Totalus!" O Feitiço do Corpo-Preso. Ele caiu, sem poder se mover ou falar. Foi horrível, mas não podíamos acordar a Grifinória inteira! Não

_Desculpe, mas onde você aprendeu o Feitiço do Corpo-Preso?_

Ah, semana passada, quando eu estava tentando achar um bom jeito de retribuir a Ron e Harry o que eles me fizeram no domingo, sabe, as pernas presas e tudo. Bem, agora eu sei como funciona. Pobre Neville. Ele deve nos odiar. Mas tivemos que sair dali, então o deixamos no chão, pusemos a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre nós e corremos para o corredor do terceiro andar.

No caminho passamos por Pirraça, o poltergeist do castelo. Ele sabia que tinha alguém lá, coberto ou não por capa, e ele tentou chamar por Filch! Felizmente, Harry fingiu que era o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina, o único que controla Pirraça - e então o poltergeist nos deixou em paz. Fomos a Fofo um minuto depois. A porta estava aberta. Snape já estava lá dentro.

Foi quando Harry nos disse "Se quiserem voltar não vou os culpar." Ron disse "Não seja idiota." Eu disse "Vamos com você." E entramos.

Harry começou a tocar a flauta, e Fofo dormiu direto, mas ainda tínhamos que tirar as três cabeças de cima do alçapão. Nós tiramos a capa e Harry me deu a flauta para ele ir primeiro. Foi uma queda curta. Caímos rapidamente - eu fui a última - e nos dois segundos de silêncio quando parei de tocar para descer, Fofo rosnou e me encarou, mas eu pulei primeiro. Passamos por Fofo.

_Vocês três estão completamente fora de si. O que aconteceu depois? Qual foi o primeiro encantamento?_

Boa pergunta. Não percebemos logo de cara, mas foi o da Profa.Sprout. Era uma planta, que começou a se enroscar por nós. Eu consegui me libertar relaxando, mas em segundos a planta tinha coberto os garotos, e eles estavam aterrorizados! Eu lembrei do que era chamado - Visgo do Diabo - aprendemos sobre ele em Herbologia. Ron disse "Ah, estou tão contente que você saiba o nome, ajuda muito." E eu disse "Cala a boca, estou tentando lembrar como matá-lo!" Enquanto eu pensava, Harry sugeriu fazer um fogo - eu achei uma boa idéia, mas eu não tinha lenha. E então Ron perdeu a cabeça: "VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO??" E eu lembrei - a Flama Azul! E eu joguei no Visgo do Diabo, e a coisa se afastou. Eles se libertaram.

Harry disse "Temos sorte por você prestar atenção em Herbologia, Hermione." E eu pensei, certamente _é_, mas Ron disse "Temos sorte que Harry não perdeu a cabeça em uma crise - ´não tem nenhuma lenha´, _francamente_." e eu me senti meio envergonhada. Acho que mesmo que eu seja a melhor bruxa nas aulas, meus primeiros instintos ainda são trouxas. É um tanto desapontante. Pensei que fosse ir embora isso, mas não.

_Não faz mal. Você pode ter nascido trouxa, mas sempre foi uma bruxa. Não se estresse com isso._

Certo...

_O que aconteceu depois?Isso é agoniante!_

O próximo encantamento foi uma passagem numa câmara que tinha um grande teto, cheio de pássaros.

Pássaros?

Bem, nós achamos que eram pássaros. Pensamos que talvez fossem pássaros atacantes.

_Pássaros atacantes..._

Bem, nós não sabíamos! Harry correu até a porta que havia com os braços em volta do rosto, e eles não fizeram nada - apenas continuaram voando - então Ron e eu atravessamos também, e tentamos abrir a porta. Estava trancada. Até mesmo o "Alorromora" não funcionou. E foi quando olhamos outra vez para os pássaros e vimos que na verdade eles eram chaves voadoras.

_I suponho que "pássaros atacantes" sejam parecidos com chaves voadoras. Mas continue._

Foi Harry quem viu as vassouras e percebeu que tínhamos que voar e procurar a chave apropriada para abrir a porta. Mas havia _centenas_ delas! Então Ron deu uma olhada na fechadura e viu que provavelmente a chave teria que ser a maior, mais velha e prateada, como a fechadura. Pegamos a vassoura e procuramos, por um minuto mais ou menos. Sabemos que apanhador bom que Harry é - ele pegou a chave como se fosse um pomo e colocou na fechadura. Tínhamos passado! Foi quando eu olhei para Ron, que examinava a sala em que tínhamos entrado muito atentamente. Era algo que eu nunca iria fazer. Mas ele é realmente inteligente quando quer, e graças a Deus, porque nunca teríamos conseguido sem ele.

_O quê? O que era? Isso é tão excitante! Quase como uma partida de Quadribol._

Ah sim, como Quadribol. Exceto pelas nossas _vidas_ que estavam em perigo!

_Bem, vocês sobreviveram, não? Agora me diga o que era!_

Era um enorme, gigante tabuleiro de xadrez. Professora McGonagall deve ter transfigurado, porque era maravilhoso. Enormes, muitas peças, sem face, mas vivas. Harry disse "Agora o que fazemos?". Mas não precisava ter perguntado. Ron colocou aquele semblante concentrado no rosto - aquele que ele colocou na primeira vez que jogamos xadrez - e disse "É óbvio, não é? Temos que jogar para chegar do outro lado." Bem, naquele momento, Harry e eu calamos a boca e deixamos ele se assumir. Ele nos fez virar peças do jogo de xadrez preto - Harry era um bispo, eu era uma torre e Ron era o cavalo. Ele estava levando muito a sério, e ficamos quietos como se estivéssemos na sala comunal jogando, a não ser pelo fato de que esse jogo era mais importante do que qualquer outro. Eu nunca tinha reparado como Ron é alto até que ele se colocou no tabuleiro, mas quando ele começou a jogar, nos comandar, eu não fiquei com medo. Eu sabia que ele podia nos tirar de lá sem problemas. Acho que tenho que admitir. Fiquei nervosa quando vi a rainha branca começar a comer nossas peças. Cada peça que era comida, a rainha jogava violentamente para fora do tabuleiro. Ela erguia um enorme braço e -- BUM!!! Horrível de ver. Mas Ron estava.... bem, só há uma palavra para isso. Fantástico. Ele comeu tantas peças brancas quanto tinham comido as nossas. Uma vez ele viu que Harry estava em perigo, e moveu-o para colocá-lo em segurança. E então ele estava prestes a me movimentar, e eu estava pondo o pé pra fora do quadrado, e ele gritou de repente "Não, Hermione! Não se mova! Eu quase te matei - não ponha seu pé fora daí." E então quem se moveu foi ele. Foi quando ele parou para pensar. "Estamos quase lá.", ele disse. Mas de repente ele pareceu muito pálido.

Eu nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu depois. A rainha branca virou a cara sem rosto para ele, como se dissesse "Você sabe o que tem que fazer." E Ron disse "Sim... é o único jeito. Tenho que me sacrificar."

_NÃO!!_

Foi o que Harry e eu gritamos, Gwen. Mas Ron disse que é xadrez, e que você tem de fazer alguns sacrifícios, e queríamos ou não achar Snape. Depois de ver o que as peças brancas faziam com quem comiam, eu pensei que apanhar Snape não fosse tão importante assim. Mas Ron tinha decidido - se ele fizesse um movimento, a rainha iria até ele e comê-lo, deixando Harry livre para dar o cheque-mate no rei. Então ele encolheu os ombros e... ah, Gwen, foi maravilhoso. E horrível. Ele tinha ido. A rainha jogou ele contra a parede, e ele estava fora. Ela bateu nele tão forte que eu achei que ele tinha morrido. Não sei como consegui ficar no meu lugar - eu só me lembro de ter berrado. E Harry se moveu para onde Ron tinha dito, e ganhamos, as peças restantes se afastaram e nos deixaram passar. E tivemos que deixá-lo lá, Gwen.

_Ah, Hermione..._

Gwen! Ele acordou agora!! Ron acordou!! Ele se rolou e disse "Sai, Hermione, garotas não devem subir aqui encima". A Poção de Esquecimento Temporário ainda deve estar fazendo efeito. Vou explicar pra ele. Gwen, você se importa se eu contar o resto quando voltarmos à Torre da Grifinória? Quero ajudar Ron.

_Vá, estarei esperando._

**HRdB**

Como é bom estar viva. Nunca pensei que fosse ver esse dormitório de novo.

_Como está Ron? Como está Harry?_

Harry ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey jura de pés juntos que ele ficará muito bem. Acho bom. Ela nem nos deixou visitá-lo. Ron, por outro lado, está perfeitamente bom, voltou ao seu normal. Quando a poção parou de fazer efeito, ele lembrou de tudo de novo, e pareceu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele desceu as escadas e contou a todo mundo como nos salvou jogando xadrez.

Francamente.

Eu vi Neville lá também, e ele está melhor. Estou perdoada pelo Feitiço do Corpo Preso, agora que ele soube para que eu fiz aquilo. Ele está lá embaixo escutando a palestra de Ron sobre o jogo de xadrez. Ah, falando nisso, nem terminei de contar a _você_ o resto da história.

_Estou tentando ser paciente._

Você é muito boa. Onde eu estava? Na sala do xadrez, Ron deitado no chão, pálido, talvez morto. Com um último olhar para ele, nós passamos para a próxima sala, o encantamento do Prof.Quirrell.

_Aquele que Snape não conseguia quebrar!!_

Era tão _idiota_, Gwen. Era só um trasgo, e Snape já tinha acabado com ele. Aquilo foi o grande encantamento do Prof.Quirrell? Não há nada de misterioso naquilo. Quer dizer, Harry e Ron puseram um trasgo fora de ação em outubro, e eles são primeiranistas. Talvez Snape tenha problemas em lidar com trasgos. ou algo assim. Idiota, não é? De qualquer jeito, passamos sem ter que fazer nada, e entramos na próxima câmara.

Era o de Snape. Imediatamente depois de entrarmos na sala, uma chama roxa na porta atrás de nós, e um fogo negro na porta à nossa frente, nos impedindo de voltar ou de avançar. Estávamos congelados. Nos viramos para o encantamento de Snape, que era uma mesa com sete garrafas alinhadas, e um pergaminho. Parecendo muito fácil, eu li o que estava no pergaminho.

Era pura lógica, Gwen!Um desafio! Eu não podia evitar de sorrir. Alguns dos melhores bruxos não têm um pingo de lógica - mas eu tenho um monte. E o a coisa era a seguinte: duas garrafas de vinho, três de veneno, uma que lhe levava de volta e outra que te fazia avançar. O Snape apenas fez um "quebra-cabeça" que tínhamos que descobrir onde ficava cada uma. Demorou um minuto para fazer, mas eu consegui! Era exatamente o _meu_ tipo de encantamento!!

_Garota esperta!!_

Havia muito pouca poção para avançar. Harry disse que ele iria seguir. Me disse para voltar, acordar Ron, pegar as vassouras e com ela subir pelo alçapão e passar por Fofo, e mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore. Bem, eu não queria deixá-lo lá - e se Voldemort estivesse após o fogo? (E Gwen, ele deve ter estado, eu ainda não sei.) Mas Harry apontou sua cicatriz e disse "Bem, eu tive sorte uma vez, não?"

Eu perdi minha cabeça. Eu abracei ele - disse que ele era um grande bruxo, corajoso e bravo - acho que o envergonhei. Mas Gwen, foi um daqueles _momentos_ em que...

_Eu sei._

Então tomei a poção para retornar.Achei que tinha tomado a poção errada por um momento, porque meu corpo parecia gelo. Mas então eu percebi que devia ser para eu poder passar pelo fogo, e eu passei. Eu não queria, mas tive que deixar Harry sozinho para encontrar Snape.

Eu nem podia pensar nisso. Eu corri de volta, passei pelo trasgo e entrei na sala de xadrez, onde Ron estava lá, estatelado. Eu apontei minha varinha pra ele e disse "Enervate", mas não funcionou. Eu chequei a respiração dele, ele estava vivo, então eu sacudi ele. Eu não sabia mais _o que _fazer, então, eu... eu dei um tapa nele.

_Hermione, por favor, não seja enfermeira._

Eu sei, é terrível. Finalmente, eu gritei no ouvido dele "O Chudley Cannons é o pior time da história!! Quadribol é um esporte de perdedores! Eu espero que os Cannons percam!! Que bando de idiotas!! Abaixo o Chudley Cannons!!"

Funcionou. Com os insultos, Ron começou a dar socos no ar, ainda com os olhos fechados. Por hora eu tinha acabado, ele estava acordado e pronto para lutar. Eu tive que trazê-lo aos sentidos, lembrá-lo do que estava acontecendo, antes que ele começasse a gritar nomes pra mim. Mesmo assim ele disse "Nem _fale_ sobre os Cannons."

Montamos nas vassouras e voamos para fora dali, passamos o Visgo do Diabo, pelo Fofo, pelo corredor. Nem ligávamos para Filch. Corremos para o corujal e íamos mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore, mas não precisou. Ele estava entrando pelo Hall, e de algum modo, ele _sabia_. Ele disse "Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?" Nós assentimos, e ele foi direto para o corredor do terceiro andar.

Foi quando Ron ficou mal de novo. Ele não desmaiou ou algo assim, apenas sentiu dor e pôs a mão na cabeça onde a rainha branca tinha batido nele. Eu sabia que provavelmente daria um belo galo, então ajudei-o e disse a ele para irmos à ala hospitalar. Uma vez na vida, ele não retrucou. Apenas deixou eu ajudá-lo a caminhar enquanto eu contava a ele sobre o trasgo e sobre as Poções de Snape.

Talvez foi porque ele estava me deixando ajudá-lo, ou talvez porque sou apenas uma... _garota_, mas eu devo ter perdido minha cabeça de novo, porque eu disse "Você foi realmente corajoso lá dentro, Ron." E ele disse "Bem, eu não ia deixar _você_ ser posta pra fora do jogo, não é mesmo?" Foi uma boa resposta, acho. Então de novo, pode ser que tenha sido o galo da cabeça dele falando. Mas eu não me importei.

_Depois de tudo, eu ouvi alguém dizer que ele é bem bonito._

_Gwen! _De qualquer maneira, não sei do que você está falando.

Chegamos na ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey olhou a cabeça dele e botou ele numa cama imediatamente. Quando eu expliquei sobre beber a poção para voltar ela disse que eu teria que passar a noite também. Foi quando eu gritei sobre pegar meu diário. E foi quando ela convocou você, e me fez tomar a Poção de Esquecimento Temporário. "Accio diário de Hermione Granger!" Accio... muito útil. Vou ter que trabalhar nisso.

_Hermione, eu tenho que dizer, você é simplesmente maravilhosa. Você passou por tudo aquilo e ainda tem tempo de aprender um feitiço novo. Ninguém mais poderia fazer isso._

Eu não teria conseguido sem Harry e Ron.

_Vocês três formam um time formidável._

Formamos, não é mesmo? Obrigada, Gwen.

Sabe, eu estou escutando Ron contar uma versão _bem_ distorcida dos fatos. Acho que vou descer e dar alguns lembretes a ele. Ele não parece lembrar das coisas com muita clareza. Acha que ele se importará?

_Absolutamente sim._

Ótimo.

**HRdB**

1 de junho

Ontem à tarde, Gwen, foi a última partida de Quadribol da temporada. Mas não se empolgue muito.

_Eu... eu não estou._

Harry está inconsciente ainda, então Fred Weasley teve que jogar de batedor e de apanhador. Vamos dizer que foi uma partida curta.

_Ah._

Curta, e horrível, e adeus, Copa de Quadribol.

_Bem..._

Mas eu vou te compensar, Gwen. Quando Harry acordar e no dar o final da história, eu te darei permissão para contar.

_A história toda?_

A história toda. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Acho que é uma boa história substituta, afinal, você disse que quase gosta de Quadribol...

_Eu gosto! Ah, Hermione! É verdade? Eles irão adorar!_

É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de fazer você me agüentar o ano todo. Lembra quando eu comprei você? Eu estava tão nervosa para vir para Hogwarts! Aqueles horríveis primeiros meses... E todo o estudo, e o tratamento de silêncio, trasgos, dragões, unicórnios, pra não mencionar Malfoy e Snape -- e Voldemort! - você é o melhor diário do mundo.

_E eu não quero ser de mais ninguém._

Ah,Gwen. Sabia, agora que toda Hogwarts sabe o que aconteceu debaixo do alçapão, todos estão falando conosco de novo? Tem uma festa lá embaixo na sala comunal agora mesmo! Grifinória deve estar orgulhosa de nós, eu acho.

_Tenho certeza de que eles estão. Vá se divertir._

Ok. Te conto quando Harry acordar.

**HRdB**

3 de junho

Harry está acordado, vivo e bem! (Mesmo que ele tenha parecido doente quando lhe contamos que perdemos a Taça de Quadribol.) Estivemos o visitando na ala hospitalar, e agora eu tenho para você, Gwen, o resto da história sobre a Pedra. Não vai acreditar nem em um milhão de anos.

_Conte-me._

Primeiro, não era Snape. Snape nunca fez nada do que pensamos. Quando Harry passou o fogo negro, para o último encantamento, quem estava lá era...

O professor Quirrell.

_O quê???_

O professor Quirrell. Sentado lá, depois do fogo, esperando por Harry. Ele amarrou Harry com cordas mágicas e disse que ele era o único que estava servindo a Voldemort!

_Não pode ser verdade._

Eu sei! É inacreditável! Mas Quirrell estava por trás de tudo - apenas _pareceu_ que foi Snape. Quirrell deixou o trasgo entrar no Dia das Bruxas, para criar confusão e tentar passar por Fofo. Foi quando Snape foi mordido - ele tentou impedir Quirrell! Quirrell foi o único que tentou matar Harry, derrubando-o da vassoura - lembra que bati nele quando quis impedir Snape? Foi aquilo que impediu Quirrell. Snape estava fazendo uma contra-azaração, para tentar _salvar_ Harry. Foi porque ele quis apitar a próxima partida, para evitar que Quirrell fizesse algo de novo. E foi por isso que o encantamento de Quirrell não fez nenhum sentido lá embaixo! Snape nunca precisou quebrar o feitiço - ele não estava dando a Quirrell a resposta de como quebrar os outros - ele estava tentando impedir Quirrell de conseguir passar pelos encantamentos!

_Você está falando sério? Me diga, Hermione._

Seriíssimo. E Quirrell também. Harry disse que ele estava desesperado para conseguir botar as mãos na pedra, para seu "mestre". Desgostoso. Mas primeiro ele tinha que quebrar o último encantamento. O encantamento de Dumbledore. Era o Espelho de Ojesed.

_Aquele que mostra seu desejo mais profundo?_

Sim. Quirrell olhava e via-se dando a pedra ao Voldemort, mas isso não o ajudava a conseguir a pedra. Foi quando Harry ouviu uma terrível voz que Harry disse que quase teve um ataque cardíaco - e a voz disse "Use o menino." E Quirrell usou Harry - o fez se ver no Espelho de Ojesed, e mandou Harry dizer o que via.

Harry nos disse que o desejo mais profundo dele naquele momento era encontrar a pedra antes de Quirrell. Quando ele se olhou no espelho viu a própria imagem colocar a mão no bolso, tirar uma pedra vermelha, piscar,e colocar a pedra de volta no bolso. Foi quando Harry sentiu a pedra _real_ cair no seu bolso. Você pode acreditar nisso? Harry conseguiu! Ele pegou a Pedra Filosofal!!

_Mas eu não entendo!_

Dumbledore fez um encantamento em que só a pessoa que quisesse apenas _encontrar_ a pedra, sem _usá-la_, poderia consegui-la. Não é brilhante? Dumbledore é o maior bruxo do mundo.

_Brilhante._

Harry mentiu para Quirrell, claro, disse a ele que se via erguendo a Taça das Casas. Mas então a horrível voz disse "Ele está mentindo!" A voz disse que queria encarar Harry. Disse "Eu tenho força o bastante... para isso." Foi quando Quirrell desenrolou seu turbante - e se virou para mostrar a Harry a coisa mais horrível que ele já tinha visto.

_Voldemort estava possuindo Quirrell, e a sua cara estava saindo do topo da cabeça dele._ Não é a coisa mais horrível - doente - e era por isso que ele fazia todas aquelas coisas - Beber sangue de unicórnio se trancar em salas e chorar - ele esteve compartilhando seu corpo com aquele malvado... aquele monstro... ah, Gwen, Harry nos disse que ele tinha olhos vermelhos como os de uma cobra, e uma voz gelada. Eu gritei só de pensar!

_Harry Potter encarou Voldemort cara a cara mais uma vez... e sobreviveu - como???_

Harry Potter é um ótimo bruxo. Ele tem poderes que simplesmente... vem. Eles vieram sexta-feira, e nem _ele_ sabe como.

Voldemort mandou Harry lhe dar a pedra. De alguma maneira, ele sabia o que aconteceu com o espelho, e sabia que a pedra estava no bolso de Harry. Mas ele se recusou a dar, não importava o que acontecesse, mesmo quando Voldemort disse que Harry iria morrer como seus pais. Ele deve ser muito mau -puramente mau - para dizer algo assim.

Harry disse "MENTIROSO!" Ele gritou isso, enquanto nos contava a história - Gwen, ele estava fora de si. Não quero nunca mais ouvir a voz de Harry daquele jeito. Ele nos disse como Voldemort descreveu a morte dos seus pais. "Eu matei seu pai primeiro, e ele lutou corajosamente... mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido. Ela estava tentando te proteger... agora me dê essa pedra, a não ser que queira que ela tenha morrido em vão!"

"NUNCA!", Harry gritou.

Estou tão orgulhosa de Harry por ele ter agüentado um momento como aquele. Harry disse que ele não conseguia pensar, ele estava furioso demais - ele achava que ia morrer de qualquer jeito, então era melhor morrer lutando. Mas ainda estou orgulhosa. Imagine se o assassino de sua mãe e de seu pai estivesse ali, descrevendo como os matou... Hagrid diz que Voldemort não tem humanidade suficiente para morrer, mas ele merecia - horrível. E um dia ele vai. Eu sei.

Nada do que Voldemort dissesse, não importa como, pôde impedir Harry.

Finalmente ele mandou que Quirrell pegasse a Pedra Filosofal à força. Mas ele não pôde! Sempre que tentava tocar Harry, a pele dele começava a queimar - ele não conseguia tocar nele sem sentir dor, Harry disse. Voldemort disse "Esgane-o!" e Quirrel o esganeou agoniando. Harry queimava Quirrell cada vez mais. Ele disse que sua cicatriz estava doendo tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

No final, Voldemort disse para Quirrell matar Harry, e acabar logo com isso - apenas matá-lo - como se fosse... ah. Tão mal. Gwen, ele ia realmente fazer isso - um professor de Hogwarts ia matar um estudante! Foi quando Harry tocou o rosto de Quirrell, e ele queimou muito, tanto que não podia nem continuar a esganá-lo! Mas quanto mais Harry queimava Quirrell mais a cicatriz dele doía. Até que chegou um ponto em que ele não pôde mais agüentar. Era demais. Ele disse que ficou tudo preto, e que ele ouvia Voldemort gritando "Mate-o! Mate-o!"

_Hermione, isso é congelante. _

Você deveria ter visto a cara de Harry quando ele disse isso. Branco. A cicatriz dele parecia inflamada. Dulmbledore disse que alguns minutos mais e Quirrell poderia tê-lo matado. Quando ele chegou, disse que era quase tarde demais. Ele tirou Harry de Quirrell e fez alguma magia, e só sabemos o que aconteceu depois que Harry desmaiou - Voldemort deixou o corpo de Quirrell e fugiu, voou para algum lugar. Quirrell morreu por dar sua vida, á força. E sabemos que a Pedra Filosofal será destruída.

_Então os Flamels - Nicolas e sua esposa..._

Sim, sem a Pedra Filosofal pra fazer Elixir da Vida, eles morrerão logo.Mas Dumbledore disse que para uma mente bem-estruturada,a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte. Ron disse que Dumbledore às vezes fica fora da casinha.

_Mas e quanto à Snape? Ele tentou salvar Harry? Ele não o odeia?_

Sabemos só um pouco sobre isso. O pai de Harry salvou a vida de Snape uma vez, quando os dois estavam na escola, não sabemos como. Essa é a razão pela qual ele quis proteger Harry tanto esse ano. Mas sim, ele ainda odeia Harry. Dumbledore apenas disse que ele quis ficar quite com o pai dele, para poder voltar a odiar a memória dos Potter em paz.

_Mas como Harry conseguiu queimar Quirrell daquele jeito?_

Ah sim. Dumbledore explicou aquilo. É na verdade bem simples, e muito bonito. A mãe de Harry morreu por ele, e ele está protegido por esse sacrifício. Ele está marcado pelo amor dela, para sempre. E Voldemort é muito mau para entender esse tipo de amor - ele não pode ser tocado por algo tão bom sem sofrer.

_Então Harry está protegido pela sua mãe, mesmo que ela esteja morta?_

Sim.

_Bem, eu podia simplesmente... chorar._

Vá em frente. Eu chorei.Quando Harry nos contou essa parte eu tive que olhar para o teto um pouco. E eu percebi que Harry não conseguia ohar nos nossos olhos - e até Ron olhou para o outro lado...

Então Madame Pomfrey nos chutou dali. Ela disse que estávamos "atrapalhando o serviço". Francamente! Como se não tivéssemos salvo a vida dele!

Amanhã é a Festa de Encerramento do Ano, e Sonserina vai ganhar a Taça das Casas. Mas está tudo bem. Estamos vivos, e tivemos uma incrível aventura, e estou muito cansada para me importar com campeonatos.

E essa, Gwen, foi a história inteira.

**HRdB**

4 de junho

Gwen,nada é impossível! Eu não podia estar mais feliz!! GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU A TAÇA DAS CASAS!!!!

Tivemos a festa, e Dumbledore disse os pontos: Grifinória - 312, Lufa-Lufa - 352, Corvinal - 426 e Sonserina - 472. Os sonserinos estavam esnobes, mais do que o comum. Malfoy estava tão feliz que eu me estiquei por cima de Harry e disse a Ron que eu podia tacar uma coxinha de galinha na cabeça daquele desgraçado. Ron disse "Certo, vamos pensar sobre isso." e então ele agarrou uma.Ele estava prestes a jogar quando Dumbledore disse que, devido aos recentes acontecimentos, ele tinha alguns pontos para conferir.

Ron congelou no ato de tocar a coxa. Nós estávamos empolgados demais.Acho que todos já sabíamos o que ia acontecer. Mas não estávamos preparados para o quão maravilhoso iria ser. Nada poderia ser tão fantástico.

"Ao sr.Ronald Weasley", disse Dumbledore, "pelo melhor jogo de xadrez que Hogwarts já viu, eu dou à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos."

O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho, e ele pôs a coxa na mesa quando a Grifinória inteira olhou pra ele com cara de censura. Eu estava sorrindo tanto que minha cara podia arrebentar - eu estava tão contente!!

"Para a srta.Hermione Granger, pela sua frieza e lógica em frente ao fogo, eu dou à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos."

Frieza e lógica! Eu estava tão orgulhosa - eu senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca, e de repente todo mundo estava aplaudindo - Ron e Harry estavam gritando meu nome - e eu apoiei minha cabeça nos braços e comecei a chorar. Meus cinqüenta pontos! Eu os consegui de volta!

"Ao sr. Harry Potter" Gwen, eu nunca vi aquele salão tão quieto. O silêncio foi imediato, e todo mundo parecia congelado. Todo mundo soube sobre Quirrell. Todos sabiam o que Harry tinha feito. "Por tamanha coragem e bravura, eu dou à Grifinória sessenta pontos."

Foi um barulho geral!! Batidas, palmas, tudo - os olhos de Harry estavam úmidos, e ele teve que contrair a cara - todo mundo percebeu - tínhamos empatado com Sonserina! E foi aí que Dumbledore disse a melhor coisa.

"Há muitos tipos de coragem. Temos que ter muita bravura para enfrentar nossos inimigos, mais mais ainda para enfrentarmos os amigos. Eu dou dez pontos para o sr. Neville Longbottom."

Querido Neville! Ele nunca ganhou um ponto antes! Eu tinha mesmo me recuperado do choro, mas eu olhei para a cara de Neville quando ele ouviu as palavras de Dumbledore e eu enterrei minha cara na mesa de novo - Neville era o herói! Todo mundo aplaudiu ele - as cores da Grifinória apareceram por todo o salão! Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam aplaudindo também - as pessoas estavam de pé nas mesas - Sonserina tinha perdido!!!!

E GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU!!!!!!!!!!

A festa que tivemos de noite foi inacreditável. Todos estavam nos perguntando sobre a história - até Neville contou a parte dele.. Ele estava dando a eles uma parte bem pequena da história, mas Harry falou "Vamos, Neville, conte e eles como foi a história toda." e Ron pulava para roubar a cena e falava "É,Neville,anda.... ah, aqui está a história,escutem--" Nós quatro viramos o centro das atenções. Foi tão divertido,Gwen! Todos rindo, e se divertindo, mas o melhor foi quando eu apontei minha varinha para Neville para o Feitiço do Corpo Preso!

Bem, claro que eu não ia fazer, mas eu queria mostrar como tinha sido. Mas antes que eu pudesse explicar, Neville ergueu a varinha dele e disse "Vingardium Leviosa!" e a minha varinha voou das minhas mãos e foi parar numa poltrona. Quando nos recuperamos de rir, Neville pôs a varinha no bolso e disse "Estive esperando para tentar isso o ano todo", quase morremos de rir!

A noite na Floresta Proibida foi a mais misteriosa da minha vida, a noite com o Norberto foi a mais miserável, e a noite com a Pedra Filosofal foi a mais desafiante. Mas hoje, Gwen.. hoje foi a _melhor._

**HRdB**

5 de junho

Os resultados dos exames, Gwen! Recebemos eles! Com toda a empolgação eu tinha esquecido completamente, se é que dá pra acreditar!

_Eu tentarei. E como foi?_

Harry e Ron passaram os dois, com 90. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa deles! Eles vão tão bem quando se apicam. Neville passou com 83 - ele quase rodou em Poções, mas ele foi tão bem em Herboogia que compensou!

_E você?_

Eu passei. Com 102. A melhor marca da minha turma.

_Hermione! Bem, Deus sabe que você merece._

É o melhore resultado para uma primeiranista em 47 anos! A Profa.McGonagall me disse. E ela falou "Srta.Granger, talvez podemos nos arranjar. Vá até a minha sala se quiser falar sobre aulas extras." E eu fui, ah, Gwen, eu consegui uma aula extra para o próximo ano! Não acredito! A Profa.McGonagall ainda gosta de mim! E vou fazer uma aula extra!!

_Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Hermione! Seus pais sabem?_

Não, e vou direto para o corujal para contar a eles. Que escola maravilhosa que essa é! Estou tão feliz, Gwen. Mamãe e papai vão ficar tão empolgados! Talvez eu possa fazer magia fora da escola durante o verão... Ah, eu espero que sim, espero que sim! Ah, preciso perguntar, falo com você depois.

**HRdB**

6 de junho

Oi,Gwen.

_Ué, sem empolgação?_

É. O último dia em Hogwarts. Fiz minhas malas. Vamos pegar o trem amanhã de manhã. Não quero ir. Queria que a escola fosse sempre.

_Não deixe os seus amigos ouvirem isso, Hermione._

Tarde demais. Meio que deixei escapar hoje de manhã, e recebi um olhar miserável de Ron. "Você é doente, Hermione, sabe?" Mas Harry disse que não sabia, que até gostaria de passar o verão em Hogwarts. (Foi quando Ron abriu os olhos de Harry e examinou-os, perguntando se ele estava doente.) Harry não quer passar o verão com a tia e o tio, mas Gwen, eles não podem ser tão maus assim, né? De qualquer maneira, estou feliz por ter férias com mamãe e papai. Mas Gwen?

_Sim, querida?_

Você se importa se eu ir? Quero passar o resto do dia com.. bem, com Hogwarts,

_Vá._

**HRdB**

7 de junho

Bem, é isso.

_Tudo pronto?_

Tudo acabado. Três meses, até eu voltar. Vai ser um verão muito longo. Vou sentir falta de tantas coisas! Magia - não podemos praticar magia - nem mesmo _eu_. Vou chorar.

_Nem o "Alorromora"?_

Não. Vou ter que abrir você do jeito trouxa, acho.

_Eu sobrevivo._

A viagem de trem foi boa, e mamãe e papai me buscaram com o carro. Estou no banco de trás agora. Eles têm tantas perguntas, mas não me sinto muito bem para falar -falar me deixa triste agora. Mamãe está cochichando agora mesmo com papai que ela leu no livro (lembra?) que as férias de verão é a parte mais difícil para um novo bruxo ou bruxa, e que eles tem de ser delicados com meus sentimentos. E papai está dizendo "Ah, ela é exatamente como você. Vocês duas tem de aprender a tirar férias." Como se eu não pudesse ouvi-los. Odeio quando adultos fazem isso.

Ron convidou Harry e eu para irmos à casa dele. Não quero pensar sobre isso. Dói. Não vou poder ir na casa dele, tenho certeza. Espero que Harry possa. O tio dele, Dursley, foi buscá-lo na estação, e ele foi _extremamente_ grosso com todo mundo. Harry não devia viver com gente como aquela. Gentil da parte de Ron nos convidar. Ah, como eu _vou_ viver sem eles?

_Anime-se, Hermione, você sempre tem a mim, e pense como será legal revê-los depis de bastante tempo! E você pode mandar corujas, não?_

Sim, eu posso. Obrigada, Gwen. Eu ficarei bem.

Suspiro...

Ah, que ano maravilhoso. Eu sei que não há nada melhor do que isso no mundo.

FIM

Nota da tradutora: Continua em Hermione, Rainha das Bruxas, Livro 2


End file.
